Our Family
by ilovemori9
Summary: This will be a series of one shots. Each chapter will feature a glimpse into the family life of Haruhi and each one of our favorite guys from Ouran. Rated M for lemons (don't worry nothing too graphic).
1. Haruhi and Hikaru

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. That honor belongs to the great Bisco Hatori.**

A/N: I am struggling to get my creative mind in a better place, and thought I would try some one-shots to get some ideas flowing. I love writing longer, planned out stories, but hope these short, lighter stories will help me out. I have only written one, one-shot, but I enjoyed it. This will be a series of one shots with Haruhi in different pairings with our favorite guys from the anime. Please let me know how I'm doing with these one-shots, I would appreciate the input. Enjoy.

I would like to dedicate this one-shot to Kc495, who asked for more of this pairing. This is not the story you asked for almost two years ago, just a little Hika love until I get to it.

Hikaru woke up, rubbed his eyes, and stretched as he rolled out of bed. He brushed his teeth and pulled on a pair of jeans. He looked at the clock and frowned. It was quiet, too quiet.

He walked down the hall stopping at the first door. He peeked inside, the bed was empty. He found the same empty bed in the next room. The third room was different. Lying on the bed was his youngest child, his only daughter. He smiled, closing the door quietly so he didn't wake her up.

His frown deepened as he continued to search the vast house. Where were the boys? It was almost troubling when it was this quiet. He shrugged, then smirked, it was time to find his wife. After all, today was a special day.

He found her exactly where he expected to; at the stove cooking breakfast. He tried to get her to relax, to get used to living his lifestyle. He wanted the cooks, and maids to do everything for her so that she could live in the lap of luxury, but Haruhi never wanted that. He gave up trying long ago.

He snuck up behind her, grabbing her hips.

"Good morning, Beautiful," he whispered, running his lips up the side of her neck.

"Good morning," she said, still cooking away.

"Happy Anniversary," he said, running his hands along her sides, nipping her skin.

"Is that today?" she asked, turning to him, a horrified look on her face.

He stared at her in shock, hurt and devastation filling his amber eyes.

"Pfft, idiot, you really believed that I forgot?" she said still laughing.

"Tch, mean," he said frowning at her. "It is possible. I mean most women remember romantic dates like this, but let's face it Haruhi, you've never been a normal girl."

"True," she said, taking no insult from his words. "But even I could never forget such an important date."

"Yeah?" he asked, his handsome face lighting up. "This dates important to you?"

"Of course it is, it's the day I married you, Hikaru," she said, smiling sweetly.

"Twenty years," he said, pulling her flush up against him. "Twenty years ago, baby, best day of my life."

"Mine too," she whispered, right before he crashed his lips down upon her own.

"Mmmmm," she moaned into the kiss.

"Gods, Haruhi, I love you so much," he whispered against her mouth. "More today than I did yesterday, so much more than I did twenty years ago."

"I love you, too." She bit his lower lip causing him to growl.

"Mmmm, such a naughty girl," he said.

"Don't act like you don't love it," she said, before licking her lips and smirking at him.

"Oh, I do, baby, you know I do," he said before ravaging her mouth once more.

His body burned. It was always the same when she touched him, kissed him, told him that she loved him. He deepened the kiss, how could he not when she was in his arms. Gods, he really did love her. He moved his hands, touching as much of her as he could. She didn't stop him until he reached inside the front of her robe.

"Stop, Hikaru, the kids could walk in any minute now," she said.

He pulled away reluctantly. He tried to clear the fog of desire from his mind.

"Speaking of which, where are they?" he asked.

"Sleeping I guess," she said as she resumed finishing breakfast.

"Sachi was still sleeping, but the boys weren't," he said, watching her move around the kitchen.

"That's not good," she said, a troubled look on her face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, chuckling.

"You know exactly what I mean. If they're awake and it's this quiet, then they are up to something. I wonder what kind of trouble they're getting into now."

"You worry too much. They don't cause that much trouble. They're just boys being boys," he said, pouring himself a cup of coffee.

"They're not just boys, they're Hitachiin's," she said.

"You got that right," he said proudly.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!"

"Seems like we are about to find out why they've been so quiet," Haruhi said before sighing.

"Now, now, Haruhi, I'm sure it's just a harmless prank," Hikaru said.

His daughter stalked into the kitchen, soaking wet, a look of fury on her beautiful face.

"What's happened, Sachi?" Haruhi asked.

"Those demons, you make me call brothers, were armed with water blasters and ambushed me the second I came out of my bathroom," she said furiously.

Hikaru tried to hide his chuckle, but he was having trouble. He remembered doing the same thing to one of the butlers with Kaoru when they were younger.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, DAD!" Sachi yelled, glaring at her father.

"Sorry, Sachi, but it's just a little water. Don't get so upset over harmless pranks," Hikaru said.

"HARMLESS! I wonder how harmless you think it is when I tell you what else they drenched."

Hikaru frowned at her.

"What else got wet?" he asked curiously.

"The dress you just made me," she said. She sounded angrier with every word.

"What!" He said. "Tell me you are not talking about the light blue dress I just made you for your friends birthday party."

"That's the one," she said.

"How did that get wet?" he asked.

"I had it hanging on the outside of my bathroom door and when I walked out and shut the door they opened fire."

Haruhi watched the anger building in her husband. One…two…three…

"RAIDEN, KAZUYA, SHOW YOURSELVES, _NOW!_ _"_

The kitchen remained silent.

"Now, now, Hikaru, calm down, it's a prank remember," Haruhi teased, using his words against him.

He glared at her.

"Come on, Hikaru, it's just a dress," she said hoping to calm him down before the boys made an appearance.

"Just a…how could _my_ wife look me in the eye and call something I designed, just a dress. It was made of the finest silk, I hand stitched diamonds into the neckline, _real_ diamonds, Haruhi. That was not a dress, it was a masterpiece. RAIDEN, KAZUYA, DON'T MAKE IT WORSE FOR YOURSELVES!"

Her normally loud sons walked into the kitchen so quietly she hadn't even heard them coming. They took one look at their fathers face and gulped.

"Look at your sister," he said pointing to Sachi. "She's soaked, and from what I hear she's not the only thing that got wet. Care to explain."

"We didn't know the dress was hanging on her door," Raiden said.

"Yeah, we didn't know," Kazuya said.

Hikaru throw his arms up in the air.

"Why does everyone act like it's not important? It's not just a dress, it's a one of a kind, Hitachiin piece," Hikaru said.

The boys shifted nervously from foot to foot.

Hikaru ran a hand down his face.

"Sit down and eat breakfast while I think up your punishment," Hikaru said.

The boys looked surprised. Hikaru rarely punished them.

"What? Your surprised, you don't think ruining a Hitachiin original deserves a punishment? Wait until your grandmother hears about this," Hikaru said.

Raiden and Kazuya paled when they heard that.

Haruhi glanced around the table. Hikaru still looked furious, Sachi looked a little satisfied that her brothers were going to get in some kind of trouble for their actions, and the boys looked scared to death.

She had a hard time not laughing. Her boys looked so much like Hikaru, that every time she saw them they reminded her of Hikaru and Kaoru back in their high school days. The look on their faces were just like the twins when they got in trouble, even though they were a year apart. Sachi was different, she was an interesting mix of both her and Hikaru. She got the best of both their features, Hikaru's eyes, her own brown hair.

"So, have you thought of our punishment yet," Raiden asked as impatient as ever.

Hikaru glared at him.

"I'm thinking up a good one, you not only ruined my latest design, but you put me in a bad mood on my favorite day," Hikaru said.

"I thought his favorite day was his birthday," Raiden whispered to his brother.

"I thought it was opening day of fashion week," Kazuya whispered back.

"But there's always all those days Uncle Kaoru comes back from over sees," Raiden added.

"True, but there's also…"

"Enough!" Hikaru snapped. "My favorite day is the day I married your mother. None of those other days beat that. Today is our anniversary in case you've forgotten and you pick…"

Hikaru suddenly stopped, an evil grin forming on his face.

"Uh, Dad?" Raiden asked nervously.

"What's with that face?" Kazuya asked.

"It's kind of scary."

"It's really scary."

"That's right," Hikaru said, his evil grin only turning more sinister. "Today is our anniversary, and do you know what that means?"

"Uh…that your married twenty years?" Raiden offered.

"That's true, but not what I meant," Hikaru said.

"You…you're going out to celebrate with Uncle Kaoru and Aunt Ume," Kazuya said.

"That's right, and who remembers where you three are going while we're out celebrating?" Hikaru asked, evil grin perfected.

"We're going to Grandmother and Grandfather's," Sachi said, then she gasped, before sprouting a Hitachiin grin of her own. "Grandmother's going to find out about what you did to my dress, and then you will be stuck in the same house as her for the next twenty-four hours!"

Sachi smiled brilliantly at that thought. She began humming while she poured syrup on her pancakes. If it were possible, her brothers paled even more.

"You don't have to tell Grandmother today, do you, Sachi?" Raiden asked.

"Yeah, I mean she's so busy it's not like we get to spend a lot of time sleeping at her house," Kazuya added.

"Yeah, wouldn't you rather tell her after we have fun over there?"

"You know, like as we're leaving."

"Hmm…" Sachi put her finger to her chin in thought, reminding Hikaru very much of Haruhi. "No, I wouldn't dream of withholding something so important from my very own Grandmother. And she will find this important, after all, wasn't it Grandmother who said every Hitachiin original might as well be weaved with her very own DNA. Oh, look at the time, she should be here any minute."

Sachi continued eating happily. Hikaru grabbed Haruhi hand.

"This is perfect, Haruhi," he said.

"What is?" she asked in confusion.

"With my mother coming I can concentrate fully on our anniversary and leave their punishment to her," he said.

"Daaad," Raiden said, a look of fear on his face.

"What? You want me to enjoy my anniversary don't you?"

"Hellooooo, We're here," Mrs. Hitachiin said before Raiden could answer.

The boys exchanged a look, Haruhi also noticed they held hands under the table.

"Haru-koi, how are you my darling?" she asked bending down and giving her a kiss on each cheek.

"I'm fine, thank you, and you?" she asked.

"I'm fabulous, darling, Happy Anniversary," she said handing Haruhi a garment bag and a jewelry box. "This is for tonight," she said winking at her.

"And Happy Anniversary, to you too my darling boy," she said kissing Hikaru in the same manner before handing him his own garment bag. "No need to thank me, Kaoru already told me you're going to that upscale new club for dinner and dancing. Promise me you'll wear these tonight and that's all the thanks I need."

"Hey, how come Haruhi got a greeting and a kiss before I did. I'm your son you know," he said teasing his mother as he always did.

"Because Haruhi is the daughter I never had, but I have two of you," she teased right back.

"Very funny, mother," he said.

"And now, for your anniversary gift," she said, handing Haruhi an envelope.

"But, you just handed us the garment bags, I thought…"

"Oh, don't be silly Haruhi, those outfits are just something I whipped up for tonight, they're not your present," she said as she made her way around the table. "And how are my darling little grandchildren?"

She kissed Sachi on the top of the head but stopped short when she looked at the boys.

"Why so glum, boys? I thought you'd be happy about spending the night with me and your Grandfather."

"Those beasts thought they were being funny when they pulled a prank on me this morning, but now they are waiting for their punishment," Sachi answered with a pleasant smile.

"Oh, psshawww, are you really going to punish them over a harmless prank, Hikaru? I mean really, if I punished you and Kaoru every time you two pulled a prank you'd still be sitting in your bedroom." She smiled at him as she stood protectively behind her grandsons.

"Actually, Mom, I was going to ask you to set their punishment. You were always so good at having the punishment fit the crime," Hikaru said.

"Alright, what was their crime?" she asked, the smile on her face clearly showing she planned to go easy on them.

"They soaked me with water blasters in my room," Sachi said.

"Oh, Sachi, really, Hitachiin women are strong. A little water isn't going to hurt you," she said.

"It didn't hurt me, but it ruined the dress Dad just designed for me," she said.

"Just designed. Surely you don't mean the one with the diamonds on the neckline?" she asked.

"That's the one," Hikaru said.

"I hand picked each and every one of those diamonds," she said the smile falling from her face. "That was made from the finest silk I could get my hands on."

She gripped each boy by the back of their neck and yanked them out of their chairs.

"Owww," Raiden said.

"Grandmother, that hurts," Kazuya said.

"I know just the job for you two," she said. "I haven't had time to reorganize my workspace since my last runway show. All of my little fasteners, grommets, zippers, threads, are all scattered throughout my workspace. There's probably some needles in there too."

"But…but…" Raiden said.

"Your workspace is one whole wing of the mansion," Kazuya said.

"That's right, and when you're done with that I'm already working on my next line. There's so much tedious hand sewing to be done to so many pieces. And of course, every stitch must be perfect, since it carries my name," she said, her grip still on her grandsons.

"Grandmother, that's too much work," Raiden complained.

"Maybe that amount of work will remind you of the value of the Hitachiin name. That design was utter perfection and now it's garbage. You can't soak silk. Now get upstairs and gather your things, you're going to need every minute of your visit. Sachi dear, it looks like you will have your grandfather and me all to yourself. Are you ready to be spoiled?"

"Yes, Grandmother," Sachi said, shooting her brothers a triumphant smile. "Speaking of Grandfather, where is he?"

"I'm right here," he said, leaning against the wall beside her. "Uh, Grandfather, I didn't see you there."

"I'm used to it," he shrugged joining them at the table. "Happy Anniversary, son, Haruhi."

"Thanks, Dad."

"Thank you."

"You better open that envelope, Haruhi," her father-in-law said to her.

She opened the envelope and held back her groan.

"A day of beauty at a hot spring spa, wait, this reservation is for today," she said.

"In an hour, to be exact," Mrs. Hitachiin said. "You two will look fabulous before your night out. Don't forget to bring your garment bags. Hikaru, I'll leave that to you."

"Got it, thanks Mom and Dad," he said.

"Yes, thank you," Haruhi said with as much excitement as she could muster over a day at the spa.

"Oh, for once in your life just go with it, Haruhi, one of these days I'm going to get you to look forward to a beauty treatment. Come darling," she said to her husband. "Let's round up the kids. You two have fun tonight."

Haruhi laughed at her mother-in-law wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"She'll never change, no matter how old she gets," Haruhi said.

"That's true," Hikaru said with pride. "She'll be crazy till the end."

Haruhi giggled as she gathered up the plates.

"Let me wash these quick then I guess we'll get going."

Hikaru didn't miss the exasperation in his wife's voice. He wrapped his arms around her.

"Don't sound so disappointed, Haruhi, picture it; me, you, getting massages, all that silky skin and oil followed by a dip in the hot springs," he whispered seductively in her ear.

"Mmmm, now that you put it that way a day at the spa doesn't sound so bad," she said.

"That's the spirit," he whispered. "I'm going to get dressed."

"Hitachiin Hikaru and Haruhi," he said as soon as he reached the front desk of the spa.

"Ah, yes, welcome, Mr. and Mrs. Hitachiin. You're scheduled for the anniversary package today," a pleasant young woman said after a quick glance at her computer. "Follow me please."

"I hate massages," Haruhi mumbled as she laid face down on the table with just a small towel draped over her behind.

"That's not true, you always make the cutest sounds when I give you a massage," he said, face down on his own table just a couple of feet away.

"Well, yeah," she said blushing. "But that's when you're doing it."

"And it's always my pleasure," he said shooting her a sexy grin. "For now just try to relax and endure it. You look great by the way."

"Knock it off, you know how I feel about being undressed in front of strangers," she said, shooting him a glare.

"I know, but you really do look great. Seriously though, these people are professionals, you should try to enjoy it."

"I'll try," she said sighing.

Haruhi had to admit the woman massaging her sure was a professional. She felt like she was melting into the table.

"Mrs. Hitachiin, you have the most beautiful skin I've ever had the pleasure to massage," the woman said.

"I was just thinking the same thing and I haven't even touched her," said the man massaging Hikaru.

"And you aren't going to if I have anything to say about it," Hikaru said, his smile taking some of the harshness out of his words.

"Oh, I didn't mean…"

Hikaru started laughing.

"Don't get so nervous. I know my wife is beautiful," Hikaru said.

"Hikaru!" Haruhi said in embarrassment.

"What? It's true. Why shouldn't I brag about it," Hikaru said, shooting her a wink.

"No one wants to hear that. You're the only one who thinks that anyway," Haruhi said.

Hikaru felt the hands stop moving on his back and he laughed once more.

"Her words surprised you right?" he asked the masseuse. "She's never seen how beautiful she is, no matter how many years I've tried to tell her."

"Hikaru," she said, a warning in her voice this time.

"Um, even another woman like me would have to agree. You are a beautiful woman, Mrs. Hitachiin," her masseuse said.

"Uh..thank you," Haruhi said quietly, burying her head in the pillow. She glared at Hikaru when she heard him chuckle again. All he did was give her another wink.

"So you're here for the anniversary package," the man said. "When's your anniversary?"

"Today," Hikaru said.

"Oh, Happy Anniversary."

"Thank you," they both said.

"How long are you married?" the woman asked.

"Twenty years," Hikaru answered again.

Once again the man stopped his massage.

"I see you're surprised again, but I can't blame you, we do look great for our age," Hikaru said.

"Ignore him," Haruhi said.

"No matter how many years I've tried, Haruhi just can't get the concept of bragging," Hikaru said.

"That's not true, I brag about the kids all the time. You're the only one who thinks we're worth bragging about," she said.

"You two are adorable together," the woman said.

"How many children do you have?" he asked.

"Three teenagers, there's never a dull moment," Hikaru said.

"Especially since our two boys are just like you," Haruhi said.

"How did you two meet?" the woman asked curiously.

"We met in high school," Hikaru said.

"Really, are you high school sweet hearts?" she asked.

"We sure are. I've been in love with Haruhi since our first year of high school, and truth be told, I'm still falling," he said as he stared right at her.

"Hikaru," she whispered.

"I've been in love with her since she could tell me apart from my twin. She's still the only one who can successfully do it accurately one hundred percent of the time. Even Kaoru's wife only gets it right half the time when we're seriously trying to trick people. Not my Haruhi though, we haven't been able to fool her since a month after meeting her no matter how hard we tried."

The soft smile on his face melted her heart.

"I love you, too, Hikaru," she whispered, then clamped her lips together when she realized she said that in front of others.

"I hope I find a love like the two of you share," the woman said wistfully.

"Want some advice?" Hikaru asked. "Don't give up, no matter how hopeless it might seem. I mean, I thought this one would never get it. But I wasn't going to give up. I couldn't. She was the only one for me."

The young woman sighed as she finished her massage. Once done they had facials, manicures, pedicures, and a delicious lunch. They were brought to a room that led to a private hot spring.

"Finally alone, Mrs. Hitachiin," Hikaru said pulling her close.

"Yup, finally alone," she said stepping away from him.

"Hey, where are you going?"

"I'm going to grab a towel so we can get in that hot spring," she said.

He grabbed her, pulling her close once more. He pulled off her robe as he pressed his lips against her ear.

"Trust me, baby, you don't need a towel." He kissed her ear, scooped her up in his strong arms, and carried her into the hot spring.

They laid side by side on the futon, holding hands and smiling at each other.

"I must admit, this was a great present," Haruhi said, squeezing his hand.

"Hell, yeah, it was. I must remember to thank Mom again," Hikaru said.

"Me too," she said sitting up. The sheet slipped from her shoulder exposing her back and side. He ran two fingers along her skin making her shiver.

"We need to get dressed or we won't be ready in time to meet Kaoru and Ume," Haruhi said, running her hand through her short hair.

"Ugh, how am I supposed to get up when you wore me out so thoroughly in there," he said, jerking his thumb toward the hot spring.

"Me? I'd say it was the other way around. You were so rough, Hikaru," she said as she smirked at him.

"Mmmm, I couldn't help myself," he said sitting up beside her, kissing her shoulder. "I always want you, Haruhi, but on our anniversary, remembering our wedding day, how beautiful you looked in that wedding dress Mom made. How beautiful you looked when I saw what was underneath it."

He nibbled her shoulder bone. He touched her chin, turning her head so she could look at him. He kissed her softly.

"You took my breath away. You still do," he said against her lips before sweeping the inside of her mouth with his tongue.

Haruhi turned in his arms, running her hand through his hair, tugging gently.

"Don't tempt me, Haruhi, we don't have the time," he said, still pressing his lips to hers.

"Then I guess you'll have to wait until tonight. We'll have the house all to ourselves," she said, running her thumb along his bottom lip.

"That's right, we have the whole house to ourselves. That means I'm not restricted to our bedroom," he said, letting his tongue stick out a little as he bit down on it. "Come on, let's get ready."

He jumped up, pulling her up beside him. He grabbed their garment bags, handing hers to her.

"Hey, Haruhi, how about we get dressed in separate rooms and surprise each other. We haven't done that in a while."

"Well, yeah, it's kind of hard to surprise you when you design all of my clothes."

"True, so this is perfect, go on, get ready in that room over there," he said pointing to the sliding doors.

Haruhi stared at herself in the mirror cursing her mother-in-law.

"Haruhi, come on, how much longer are you going to take. Aren't you ready yet?" Hikaru's voice drew her from her thoughts.

"I'm ready, I just…"

"What's wrong?"

"I don't know about this outfit," she said, still looking in the mirror.

"Come on, don't keep me waiting," he said. "If you don't come out, I'm coming in there," he threatened.

Haruhi reluctantly opened the door and stepped into the room. She forgot all about her embarrassment when she looked at her husband. He was wearing a black silk dress shirt, a silver tie, hip hugging black leather pants, and black motorcycle boots with silver chains that exactly matched the silver choker in the jewelry box his mother had given her.

He looked sexy as hell.

' _Damn_ _'_ Hikaru thought as he took in his wife. She was wearing a sleeveless black leather shirt that hooked closed all the way up to the v neck that showed just the right amount of cleavage, low rider black leather pants, a platinum colored belt that laid lopsided on her tiny hips, and platinum colored heels.

She looked mouth watering.

"What's with all the silver?" she asked fingering the clasps on the front of her shirt with one hand while her other fingered the choker on her neck.

"It's not silver, it's platinum. According to my mother platinum is the gift to give for the twentieth anniversary."

"Oh," she said, eyeing him up and down.

"Like what you see?" he asked, running his fingers down his tie.

"You bet I do," she answered honestly. "Let's go, the quicker we have dinner the quicker we can get home."

His smile was sinful as he neared her.

"We'll have to do a little dancing too, Kaoru's been dying to go to this club," he whispered, running just his fingertips up and down her arm.

"Then we'll have to do as little dancing as possible, Mr. Hitachiin, because I'm feeling a bit impatient tonight. I already want to go home," she whispered, shivering at his touch.

"If you're trying to seduce me, Mrs. Hitachiin, it's working. I promise, we'll dance as little as you want, then Kaoru and Ume are on their own," he kissed her, feeling some of her lip gloss sliding onto his own lips.

"Pfft," she said, looking at his lips. She raised her thumb to wipe it off, but he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"Don't," he whispered. "I want everyone to know I'm the lucky bastard who gets to kiss you."

Hikaru stepped out of the limo in front of the club and held his hand out to her. He frowned at her hesitation.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"I don't know about this, Hikaru," she said.

"You don't know about what?" he asked.

"Going in there wearing this outfit. I mean, I love your mom, you know I do, but what was she thinking? We're not kids anymore. Aren't we a little too old for skin tight leather?"

Hikaru grabbed her hand and jerked her out of the limo. He pulled her against him.

"Too old? Haruhi, you look the same as you did back in college," he said.

She raised one eyebrow at that statement.

"Alright, maybe not, but you don't look a day over thirty, I swear," he said.

The honesty in his eyes lessened some of her anxiety, but not all of it.

"My mother is the fashion guru in Japan and has been for the past forty-five years. She would never put you in something that looked inappropriate on you. She designed that for you because she knew how good you would look in it," he said.

"I still think I'm a little too old for this," she said looking down at herself.

"Haruhi, you may have gotten older, you may have given me three children, but you don't weigh a pound more than you did in our first year of college."

"How do you know that?" she asked.

"I know everything about you," he said. "Come on, let's go."

He grabbed her hand and practically dragged her inside.

"Hitachiin," Hikaru said to the host at the podium.

"Right this way, sir," the man said never taking his eyes off of Haruhi. Hikaru slipped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. "See, even that kid knows how hot you are. He can't take his eyes off of you. You're not going to trade me in for a younger man are you?"

"Idiot," she said, then stopped walking.

"Wait a minute, why does Ume get to wear that, while I'm stuck wearing this?" Haruhi asked when she spotted her sister-in-law in a black cocktail dress.

"Because as beautiful as Ume is, even she can't rock leather the way you can, and my mother knows it."

Haruhi stared at Kaoru's wife. Ume truly was striking. Kaoru had married a former model, half Japanese, half Russian, like Nekozawa-senpai. She was beautiful, tall, curvy, and so in love with Kaoru that Haruhi has loved her from the first day she met her.

Haruhi had never wondered what it would be like to have a sister, but knowing Ume gave her a good idea. The two women had only gotten closer through the years and she was grateful for it.

Hikaru threw his arm around Haruhi's shoulder, a cocky smirk on his face. Every man in the room was looking at his wife. ' _Eye her all you want, gentlemen, at the end of the day, she always comes home with me._ _'_

Hikaru's heart rate increased as he felt Haruhi's warmth at his side. He was well aware of how lucky he was to have her. In high school he had feared she would fall for Tamaki. He pursued her desperately, and Haruhi had been so afraid of causing problems between him and Kaoru that he thought she'd never accept his feelings. He could never have married anyone else.

He was so overwhelmed at the thought of not having her in his life that he stopped in the middle of the club and pulled her close. He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her neck like he used to back in high school.

"Hikaru," she said, trying to push him away.

"Don't," he whispered, as he continued to run his nose up and down her neck. "I'm sorry, Haruhi, just give me a minute."

Haruhi frowned. His hold on her was desperate. Every now and then Hikaru got like this and she always wondered what caused it. She often questioned him, but instead of answering he always said the same thing; just give me a minute.

"Sir?" the host questioned causing Hikaru to pull away.

"Sorry," Hikaru said still holding her close to his side.

As soon as they were at their table Kaoru grabbed her and wrapped his arms around her. Hikaru bent down and gave Ume a peck on her cheek.

Kaoru drew back, holding her at arms length eyeing her up and down.

"Hikaru, you have out done yourself this time. Haruhi, you look fantastic," Kaoru said.

"I can't take the credit for this look. Mom designed it," Hikaru said.

"Well, she hasn't lost her touch one bit," Kaoru said, his eyes still roaming up and down her body.

Haruhi pushed him away and walked over to Ume. She bent down giving her a quick hug before taking her seat beside Hikaru.

"Happy Anniversary, you two," Kaoru said, Ume repeating his sentiment.

"Thanks," Hikaru said.

"Twenty years," Kaoru said. "Where has the time gone? I remember your wedding like it was yesterday."

"Me too," Ume said. "It was such a lovely wedding."

"Here," Kaoru said, handing Haruhi an envelope. She opened it up and gasped.

"A time share in Bali. Kaoru, Ume this is…"

"Perfect," Hikaru said. "Thanks so much. I can picture the bikinis I'm going to design for you already."

Haruhi rolled her eyes.

"Thanks guys. I love Bali," Haruhi admitted.

"We know, you couldn't stop talking about it after your honeymoon," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, that was a great month," Hikaru said his eyes glazing over as he reminisced. "Bali's very special to us, we made some great memories there over the years. Thanks a lot."

They ordered their meal, danced, talked, drank, and danced some more.

Hikaru held Haruhi close on the dance floor.

"I want to go home," he whispered in her ear.

When she pulled back to look at him, the heat in his eyes caused her to burn as well.

"I'm ready when you are," she said.

She barely finished her sentence when Hikaru raced her over to Kaoru and Ume, said a hasty goodbye, and practically ran her out of the club.

Haruhi had barely had the door unlocked when Hikaru grabbed her, slammed the door shut, locked it, and threw her against the wall.

"Sorry, sorry," he muttered against her throat as he pressed himself against her. He bit her neck gently as his fingers fumbled with the clasps on her shirt. "Damn, how many of these things are there?" He asked as he unlatched one hook after the other.

Once finished, he ran his fingers up her chest, across her shoulders, and let her shirt drop to the floor. He ran his hands around her back. "Another hook," he growled as he removed her bra. He ran his hands down her back and plunged them inside her leather pants as he kissed her frantically.

He unfastened her leather pants and pulled them off of her as she kicked off her heels. He removed the rest of her clothing. She reached for the buttons on his shirt, but he grabbed her wrists, pinned them to the wall above her head, and plundered her mouth.

"Wait," she said, struggling against his hold. She wanted to undress him too.

"I can't," he growled, and let go of her wrists. Before she could reach out for him once more, he gripped each side of his shirt and ripped it open, she could hear the buttons hitting the floor. He unbuckled his belt, and didn't bother removing it. Apparently, he was okay with leaving his pants at his knees, because thats where he left them as he lifted her up, wrapped her legs around his waist, and devoured her against the wall.

She gasped at his aggression. This took her back to the early days of their marriage. To the days before kids, when they had the house all to themselves when they gave the servants off.

She heard his harsh breathing in her ear.

"Haruhi," he whispered, as he moved against her and she moved against the wall.

She grabbed his hair in both hands and tugged his head back. She was too breathless to speak, so she kissed his lips, before biting down making him moan.

"Hikaru," she screamed as she felt him pushing her closer and closer to the edge. That ledge of ecstasy that he always held her at before pushing her over and quickly following.

She felt him still, holding her close, kissing her mouth.

"Haruhi,I love you," he whispered, still trying to catch his breath. "Thank you so much for the past twenty years. They've been the best of my life."

"Same here, Hikaru, I love you too" she said, looking over his shoulder. It was a few minutes after twelve. "Hey, it's just after midnight, are you ready for the start of the next twenty years?"

"With you, always," he whispered, then he started moving against her again.

A/N: (Again): Well, there you have it. I'm sorry to anyone who was looking forward to an appearance from the other hosts. I decided this series of one shots would focus on the pairing, a bit of their children, and the lives they have built together since high school. Please let me know what you think. I really look forward to the feedback. Arigato!


	2. Haruhi and Kyoya

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. That honor belongs to the great Bisco Hatori!**

A/N: Thank you so much for the input regarding how I did with writing a one-shot. I really enjoyed writing them as they are fun, quick ideas without too much planning. As said previously, these one-shots will each be Haruhi with one of the hosts and what their future would be like if they got married. This one-shot features Haruhi with Kyoya. Enjoy.

I would like to dedicate this one-shot to Caysun, who was hoping for a Haru/Kyo story, since she is a fan of the ravens just as I am. Thank you for your kindness, your happy thoughts, and your words of inspiration. Here's a little Kyo love for you.

"Father, must I attend this party tonight?"

"Yes," Kyoya said, not even looking up from his laptop.

"But Rene has been working my last nerve today. Do you know he started calling me at six o'clock this morning?"

"Heh," Kyoya chuckled as he looked up at his eldest son.

"It's not funny, Father," his son said glaring at him.

"I know, Taizo, believe me, no one knows better than I do what it is like to deal with an overtly excited Suoh. Rene is just like his father. I cannot tell you how many times Tama-oji called me at six am."

"Well, how did you deal with it?" Taizo asked.

"Not very well," Kyoya said, smirking at the memory. "I usually said horrible things before hanging up on him."

"I know Ojiisan made you put up with Tama-oji because it benefited the Ohtori family, but you don't make me do that. Sometimes I wonder why I even put up with Rene," Taizo said, frowning in thought.

"I was not friends with Tama-oji only because it benefited the Ohtori's. Tamaki reminded me that life was not all work and no play. He came up with the most ridiculous ideas I have ever heard of, and most of the time he dragged me through it mentally kicking and screaming, but in the end I couldn't deny I was always amused," Kyoya said.

Taizo sighed before a grin appeared on his face.

"I know what you mean, Father. Rene says things that make me want to smack him upside the head, but he always makes me laugh."

"You are good for him too, Taizo, the same way I am good for Tama-oji. The Suoh's remind us not to be so serious all the time, but we Ohtori's keep them grounded. Without us they'd never take their heads out of the clouds."

"I know, he's just so annoying sometimes, like today," Taizo complained.

"Your mother often made Tama-oji cry when he was too much for her to take, but many times she handled him a lot less harshly than I did. Perhaps you should seek her advice," Kyoya suggested.

"I did, and I tried all the things she recommended. I just don't have mother's patience. I have to study now, Father, thank you for reminding me of why he is my friend. Although it's not just the party I have to endure him through, they also invited myself and my brothers to sleep over. Ugh, this is going to be a long night."

"I'm here for you anytime, Taizo, my door is always open," Kyoya said.

He watched his eldest son leave his office. He was grateful his sons sought him out freely for his advice, or just to talk. At 12 his oldest was seeking him out more and more. Kyoya had never had that luxury as a child. He only entered his fathers study when he was commanded to do so. He always stood outside the door scared to death, even though he never showed that fear. Kyoya made sure his own sons never felt that way.

He glanced at the most recent family photo in the frame on his desk. It was hard to believe his sons were 12, 10, and 8 already, but they had freely entered his office without fear their entire lives. Another thing he made sure of was that his sons knew they were loved equally and not ranked in order of either their birth or their worth.

All three of his sons look exactly like him, not a trace of their mother could be found in any of their physical features, but she was there in their laugh, their compassion, and in their ability to love freely without judgement.

"Haruhi," he whispered, as he traced his index finger over her picture.

Haruhi, common by birth, uncommon in every other way, and the only woman he has ever loved.

He had challenged his father for the right to marry her. His father put many obstacles in his way, some were nearly impossible to overcome. His father assured him he could marry Haruhi if he overcame all the challenges he had put in his path, and overcome them he did; each and every one. He never considered conceding. Failure was not an option, for no other woman could stand by his side, he couldn't even conceive it.

His father had reluctantly stuck to his word when he exceeded all his expectations, regardless of how challenging he had made it, and he was allowed to marry her without further argument.

As his marriage went on his father began to add up all the merits she brought to their family, and Kyoya suspected he was named the Ohtori heir, in part, because of his marriage to Haruhi, not despite it.

Meeting her in high school had changed the course of his life. Because of her, he laughed, he loved, and was now blessed with a happy family of his own. He felt an overwhelming urge to see her so he saved the file he was working on, closed his laptop, and left his office.

He searched for her in all of her favorite rooms; kitchen, laundry room, her own office, but she was no where to be found. He tried one more favorite place, the family library, but she was not there either. His two younger sons looked up from their studies when he entered.

"Hello, Father," his 8 year old greeted.

"Hello, Kioshi, have you seen your mother?"

"Mother is swimming laps. She said she would rather take her frustration about attending tonights party out on the pool rather than on Tama-oji," Benjiro said.

"She said that?" Kyoya asked frowning. "She doesn't normally put up a fuss about attending a party."

"This isn't a regular party, Father, it's a costume party, and you know how Mother feels about dressing in costume," Taizo said, entering the room with his own laptop.

"Yes, I do," Kyoya said with a smile. He chuckled quietly when he thought of all the groaning she did though out high school over the cosplay themes they enacted in the host club.

"I think she's also worried about what kind of costume Hika-oji and Kao-oji have designed for her. They still haven't dropped any of our costumes off and the party is tonight," Taizo said.

"I don't know why they had to design them anyway," Benjiro said. "There were plenty of cool costumes available on line."

Kyoya sighed.

"We've been over this before. Tama-oji wanted them to design the costumes for his family. Once they heard we were also attending, they insisted on making ours too. I wouldn't worry too much, Benjiro, those two pride themselves on being the best. They would never make a costume for you that would embarrass you. Now, if you will excuse me," he said, leaving the room to find Haruhi.

Kyoya walked across his plush lawn, entered the cabana, and went to open the sliding glass door that led to the pool. He had just grabbed the handle to slide it open when he stopped, mesmerized.

Haruhi had been underwater and had just broken the surface. Her hair cascaded behind her like a chocolate waterfall. She was blinking lazily, trying to remove the water clinging to her long lashes. Her skin was beaded with water droplets. Her beauty was drawing him in. She looked like a siren of the sea.

He chuckled at that thought. Her singing voice was horrendous. It would shipwreck a crew faster than it would lure one to her, but voice aside, her beauty alone would attract any man.

A few drops rolled down her face, clinging to her lips. Kyoya gasped, wanting nothing more than to lick those droplets off of that extremely kissable mouth of hers.

The hell with just talking to her, Kyoya thought as he entered the men's changing room, and threw on a pair of board shorts. He stepped outside watching his wife's sleek form as she glided underwater.

He dove in after her and was right behind her when she broke the surface. He wrapped his arms around her causing her to gasp.

"Kyoya, don't scare me like that," she said, trying to pull away.

He merely tightened his grip, turning her around to face him. He leaned forward and ran his tongue across her lips. He made a slight face. In his longing to lick away those alluring water droplets he forgot they contained chlorine.

She giggled at the face he made. He dragged her away from the shallow end hoping to keep himself somewhat submerged so he could get used to the chilly water. He stopped just before the drop off to the deep end. He placed her body between his own and the side of the pool.

He leaned down, kissing her, his hands ran along her sides, pulling her nearly bare body against him. He ran his hands lower until his fingers traced the knots on each side of her bikini bottom.

He nearly sighed into their kiss, not in bliss, but in frustration. It annoyed him that the twins, Hikaru in particular, must study her every curve, every bump, to design so perfectly for her body. It anger him to know they were picturing his wife's body in detail as they sketched their designs for her.

Yet, he could never stay mad for long. How could he when he was the one who got to see her in their fantasies? His thoughts made him possessive, as they always did where she was concerned. He pulled her flush up against him, deepening their kiss. His hands roamed her bare skin, then began to wander into more dangerous territory.

"Kyoya, don't," she whispered, as his hands skimmed her chest.

"Don't pretend you don't like it, Haruhi. We've been married for 14 years. We dated 5 years before that, I know exactly where you like to be touched," he said, teasing his lips across her ear.

"I never said I didn't like it," she admitted. "But we're not alone here today. The boys could come out here any time."

"They're inside studying, I saw them all for myself," he whispered, his hands still moving.

"They study everyday, so they never need to study for long. They will be out here before you know it," she said.

"They're not here yet, so I see no reason to stop."

"They can't walk in on us like this," she said, trying once more to push him away.

He caught her wrists and pinned them to the side of the pool.

"There is nothing wrong with modeling how to show a little affection. They know how much their father loves their mother," he said, nipping at the skin of her neck.

"Seriously, Kyoya, stop it. Would you want to walk in on your father pawing at your mother?"

"Ugh," he said, shuddering at her words. "Haruhi, unless you wish to turn me off from sex forever, please refrain from making me conjure up that awful image."

"Pfft, you're not the only one, Kyoya. That's my point exactly. No one wants to imagine their parents like that, let alone walk in on it."

"Hhhhh," he sighed. "I know you are right, just as you know I can't keep my hands off of you if you are within arms length. It's your fault for growing into such a sexy woman."

"Stop being ridiculous. I've hardly changed since high school and I passed as a boy back then. There's nothing sexy about me. Only you think that for some strange reason."

It was all he could do to not laugh in her face. Some of what she said was true. In some ways she hardly changed. She hadn't grown one inch since high school, and she hadn't gained more than five pounds, but having three children shifted her weight around to all the right places.

She was sexy as hell, and he was hardly the only man who thought so. She was the one who was blind to it, but that was not surprising. She was always oblivious about her looks since she didn't care about such things. Her face had slimmed, her lashes were thicker, her hair longer. Her breasts had grown and her hips had rounded slightly. Everything else was as petite as it had always been, which made the womanly changes stand out evenly more.

Ignoring her protests, he grabbed her hips and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Mmmm," she moaned into his mouth. She ran her fingers through his hair just before they were nearly drowned from the wall of water that hit them.

She wiped the water off her face just in time to see her sons straightening underwater from their cannonball positions.

"I told you," she said, as Kyoya wiped the water out of his eyes.

He spun around giving his boys his best glare, but they didn't even flinch.

"I'm losing my touch," he sighed, wishing for the days when the shadow king could intimidate _anyone_ with a single look.

"You haven't lost your touch," she assured him. "You easily instill fear into all of your business associates, you just never wanted your children to fear you and I thank you for that."

His eyes softened at her words. He moved toward her again when Taizo's words stopped him.

"The pool is for swimming not for kissing. None of us wish to swim in your love-love germs. If you can't control yourself, Father, might I suggest you and Mother get out of the pool?"

"Ewww, Taizo's right, don't put cooties into the pool," Kioshi said, eyeing the water suspiciously.

"Enough," Kyoya said teasingly, before cutting his arm through the water sending a huge wave toward his sons.

After yelling and screeching, an all out water fight began. That was Haruhi's cue to get out. After wringing out her hair, she laid down on a lounge chair to dry in the sun. About twenty minutes later Kyoya joined her.

He smiled as he watched his sons playing in the pool, laughing together. Kyoya reached out and took Haruhi's hand in his own. He ran his thumb gently over the back of her hand.

"It doesn't get much better than this, does it?" he asked.

"No, I guess it doesn't," she replied, looking at their boys.

"This is the life I dreamed of since high school. The life you made me desire. The happy family I wanted to build with you. I have it all only because of you, Haruhi," he whispered.

"It's not all my doing, Kyoya, we are building our family together," she said.

"I know, but I never wanted this, never even dreamed this was possible before meeting you. If I never met you there is no doubt I would have been just like my father. You changed me. You showed me what love was, not the love of money or power, but true love, Haruhi, the kind that comes form the heart. You showed me what was truly important and you made me want more than I ever had before. So, thank you, Haruhi, for this warm family. I love you and our sons more than I ever thought I was capable of," he said kissing the back of her hand gently.

"Then I guess I should be thanking you as well," she said.

He looked puzzled by her words.

"I entered Ouran with a one track mind. Study, do well in a prestigious school, get into a great law school, and become a lawyer. That's it, that's all I dreamed of, but knowing you changed me as well. You made me want more too, Kyoya. So, thank you," she said.

"We've created something really beautiful haven't we?" he asked, the uncharacteristic words fell easily from his lips. This always happened. His mask always dropped around her.

"Yeah, we really did," she said.

They looked at their children. Kyoya smiled. He was completely relaxed. This was the most content he had ever felt in his life. She had softened him, but it didn't ruin him as his father had feared. It empowered him. He could act that way around her and their children, and that relaxed state only strengthened him when he had to play hard ball in the conference room.

"Yuck, just look at their faces,"Taizo said.

"All lovey-dovey as usual," Benjiro added.

"Oh man, does that mean they're going to kiss again?" Kioshi asked.

"Well, I'm going inside just in case they decide too," Taizo said, getting out of the pool.

Before the boys had a chance to dry off and leave, Tachibana came outside with the phone.

"A call for you, Lady Haruhi," he said handing her the phone.

She raised her eyebrow questioningly. As head of their security he didn't usually handle phone calls.

"I wanted to discuss tonight's security with Master Kyoya, so I told Hiro I would bring the phone to you, Lady Haruhi," he explained.

She sighed.

"How many years are you going to know me before you drop the Lady and just call me Haruhi. You know I don't like titles, especially at home," she said.

"Forgive me, Lady Haruhi, but you know that day shall never come," he said.

"One of these days, I will figure out a way to get you to stop," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"I look forward to seeing you try." His words were laced with a bit of humor, but his face never lost its stone mask. She sighed again, taking the phone from him. "Thank you, Tachibana."

"You are most welcome," he said, before turning his attention to Kyoya.

"Hello," she said.

"Haruhi, there's not a lot of time before this costume party you are attending at Tamaki's tonight," Hikaru said. "I want all of you to shower so you're ready for us to get started with your costumes and make up as soon as possible. We should be there within the hour."

"Okay, oh, by the way, what kind of costumes did you come up with?" she asked curiously.

"That's a secret. You'll see it when we get there. Get everyone moving. Don't forget you only have an hour. See you soon."

She stared at the phone and sighed.

"Something wrong?" Kyoya asked.

"I don't know," she said.

"What does that mean?"

"Hikaru won't tell me what kind of costumes he made. That makes me a little worried," she admitted.

"Don't worry, Haruhi, their names are attached to this. They wouldn't make you look foolish."

"Foolish isn't what I'm worried about. I'm just wondering how exposed I'll be," she said.

"They know it is a party for our business associates. Even they are not foolish enough to expose too much of your skin," he said trying to reassure her.

"I hope you're right. Alright boys, everyone in the house for a shower. Hika-oji and Kao-oji will be here in an hour."

"I hope our costumes are really cool," Benjiro said.

"As long as they're not something really stupid I don't care, but I'm not wearing tights no matter what they say in the name of fashion," Taizo grumbled.

Haruhi laughed as she led the boys into the house. After reminding them to be ready on time she headed for her own bedroom. She had just tied the belt on her bathrobe when Kyoya walked in their room.

He must have used the bathroom in the hallway since he himself was freshly showered. He wasn't wearing his glasses, a towel was draped behind his neck, and he was wearing nothing but a pair of black silk pajama bottoms. She nearly smiled, as his image reminded her of exactly how he looked at the beach house all those years ago.

Well, maybe not exactly. Although older now, he was far more handsome than he had been as a teenager. His shoulders were broader now, his abs tighter. His hair was still damp, causing a few droplets to run down his neck.

Her breathing increased as she looked at him. She found it ridiculous how much he could affect her, her, whose heart had never fluttered until she met him.

He put his glasses on and gazed at his wife.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked, an almost knowing smirk on his face.

"Nothing," she said defensively.

"Liar. Your face is a little flushed and you're breathing is faster than usual. Are you having dirty thoughts?" he asked, as he closed in on her. "Tell me, Haruhi, what are you thinking about right now?"

"The beach house," she admitted quietly.

"Which one?" He asked curiously.

"Nekozawa-senpai's," she said.

"Oh? Are you remembering a certain position we were in?" he asked as he grabbed her wrist, threw her on the bed, and climbed on top of her. He was on his hands and knees looking down at her, duplicating that night exactly.

"How could I not when that was the moment I realized I was interested in you," she said. "Well, not that exact moment, at the time I was only thinking about the message you were trying to send me, but from that night on I would dream about this position and think about what my changing interest meant."

"You never told me that. I thought you had no interest in me until college," he said.

"Not true, I was interested in you from that trip on," she said.

"Why didn't you ever tell me? We could have been dating that much sooner."

"Oh come on, Kyoya, did you really expect me to admit that to you back in high school? You were an Ohtori…you were the stage and I a mere player. You admit I am as intelligent as you are, so you know I wasn't foolish enough to admit how I felt about you, only to be told there was no merit in you returning those feelings," she said.

"I wish you had told me," he said, "Then I could have confessed my feelings that much sooner."

"Well, it's not like you gave any indications of your feelings either," she said.

"True. I was interested in you from that very same night, but you had Tamaki and the twins draped over you every minute, and you did nothing but voice your displeasure over it. The last thing I was going to do was force my intentions on you as well. That doesn't mean I ever forgot how it felt to have your body beneath mine."

"I never forgot it either, how you looked staring down at me with those beautiful black eyes, or how your legs felt pressed up against mine as you straddled me, or how much I thought about your bare chest and wished that I had touched it," she said as she ran her one hand down his chest.

"Probably as badly as I had wished I leaned down and kissed you," he whispered, as he leaned down and placed his lips against her own.

They continued to kiss, each one growing deeper, getting more intense. He had just reached for the belt of her bathrobe when a knock came on the door. She glanced over at the clock surprised by how long they had laid there kissing each other. It was well past the time the twins said they'd arrive.

"Yes," Kyoya called, remaining above her body.

"Excuse me, Master Kyoya, but Master Hikaru said he will be ready for you and Lady Haruhi in a few minutes," one of the maids said from the hall.

"Thank you, tell him to come here whenever he is ready," he said.

"Very well, sir," she said.

"Interrupted once more," he said leaning down and kissing her fiercely. "Why is kissing you so addicting? Do you know how lost I have gotten kissing you since college?"

"I have an idea," she whispered. She leaned up, pecked him on the lips, and pushed him off. "Perhaps we can continue this later."

"Oh, you can count on it," he said.

They had no sooner stood up when Hikaru knocked on their door.

"Come in," Haruhi said.

Hikaru walked in carrying two garment bags.

"Well, the boys are all dressed. Kaoru is just finishing up adding any make up or accessories necessary to their costumes, so its time we got started on you two. Kyoya, this bag is yours, please take it and find somewhere to get dressed while I help Haruhi get ready."

"Any reason I can't get ready right here in my own room?" Kyoya asked, annoyed that he had to leave.

"Two actually, first of all I have no desire to watch you get changed, and two, I want you and Haruhi to see each other once you are all dressed up. Now go, we don't have much time," Hikaru said, practically pushing him out the door.

Hikaru turned to face Haruhi and grinned.

"Now, Haruhi, take this bag into your bathroom and get changed. Once you're dressed we will go from there."

"What costume is it?" she asked.

"If you want to know, go put it on," he said, still grinning.

She took the bag from his hands hoping it wouldn't be as bad as she has been fearing.

Haruhi opened the bag, pulled the garment out, and wanted to kill him.

"What the hell is this?" she asked as she jerked the door open and stared at her idiotic best friend.

"Just put it on. You'll understand once we add your accessories," he said.

"There is no way in hell I am putting that on," she said, glaring at him.

"Well, considering you only have forty-five minutes until the party starts you don't have much choice, now do you?"

"You did this on purpose. That's why you didn't drop them off earlier, you knew I would hate it and refuse to wear it," she accused.

"Hmm, I wonder," he said, staring at her.

"HIKARU!" she yelled growing more annoyed by the minute.

"Stop yelling, you're wasting time," he said.

"What did you make for Kyoya?" she asked.

"I'm not telling. If you want to know you will have to get dressed and get ready and then I will let you see each other," he said.

"I swear…" she said, but he interrupted her.

"You're going to look amazing, I promise. Now, as you said, you have no time to get something else, so get in that bathroom and put it on."

"I could kill you right now," she said.

"Ahhh, if only I got a kiss for every time you said that, I'd be in heaven," he said.

She slammed the door in his face, removed her bathrobe, took the garment out of the bag, and began putting it on.

She looked at herself in the mirror realizing it was much worse on her body then it looked on the hanger, and that was really saying something.

"Haruhi, you have one minute to get out here. If you don't come out, I'm coming in," he said.

"I can't come out there. This is horrible, and I can't even get it zipped," she complained.

"You aren't meant to be messing with the zipper, now get out here and I'll help you," he said.

"No way in Hell," she said.

"Haruhi, I will bust down this door if I have too, you know I have the money to have fixed anything I damage."

He heard her sigh before she opened the door. She glared at him as she stalked into the room.

"Turn around," he said as he grabbed the zipper at her lower back and zipped it all the way up to the back of her neck.

Kaoru walked in just as he had finished zipping her in.

"You look amazing," he said, as he put the make up kit down and pulled her into a hug.

"Hey, I haven't even had a chance to hug her yet," Hikaru said pulling her back against his front as he held her tightly.

"Will you guys knock it off," she said pulling out of his grasp. "Please tell me you brought something else as a back up just in case I didn't like this," she said.

"Sorry, now sit down, I'm going to do your make up while Hikaru does your hair."

She stood there glaring at Kaoru until she felt Hikaru grab her shoulders and push her into a chair. He grabbed a hair brush and got to work as Kaoru did the same. Fifteen minutes later they declared her almost complete. Hikaru was just snapping the last accessory into place when Kaoru entered her room with Kyoya.

Kyoya stepped inside and instantly froze at the sight before him.

Haruhi was standing not two feet away dressed in a black, one piece body suit made of lycra that fit her like a second skin. The only skin showing at all was her hands, most of her throat, and her face. Her eyes were rimmed with black eyeliner, long lashes coated with black mascara, a dusting of blush on her cheeks, and red lipstick gracing her beautiful mouth. Her side bang was slicked to her head and pinned in place just above one ear. The rest of her hair was pulled back into a french braid. She was wearing flat, black boots, a chunky watch, a black ear piece, and a wide, black utility belt. He allowed himself the luxury of eyeing her from head to toe once more. She looked incredibly hot. He should have been furious, but the only thing he felt at the moment was gratitude at the sight before him.

Haruhi stared at Kyoya. She was trying to gauge his reaction to her costume, but found herself lost in how he looked in his own. He looked great in the tight, black leather pants, and form fitting black turtle neck. He also had matching flat black boots, a chunky watch, an ear piece, and utility belt. His jet black hair was slicked straight back instead of parted like usual, and she had to admit he looked really hot.

Coming out of her dazed she frowned.

"Hey, if we're both dressed as spies, why does Kyoya get to wear pants and a turtle neck while I have to be dressed in this?" she asked pointing to the lycra suit.

"Because regardless of how in shape Kyoya is, no one wants to see a man in full body lycra, whereas you look fabulous," Hikaru said.

"Kyoya, say something," she said, surprised that he has not reemed out the both of them yet.

"You're breath taking," he whispered, still eyeing her up and down.

"What!?" she cried, unable to believe his reaction.

"Hey, lets give Kyoya a minute to tell his wife how he feels about our creation," Kaoru said to Hikaru.

"Fine," Hikaru said, still eyeing Haruhi himself. "You have ten minutes to meet in the foyer or you're going to be late. We'll have the boys at the door and ready to go."

The second Hikaru closed the door, Kyoya pounced. He grabbed her in his arms, pulled her up against him and crashed his lips into hers. He moaned as he pulled her closer. She moaned softly herself before pushing him away.

"What is wrong with you?" she said frowning at him. "You have lipstick on your lips now, and you're not saying anything about this awful outfit."

"You know I enjoy having the best of everything, that includes wives, you know. I can't name one man who wouldn't be proud to introduce you as his wife," he said, still taking her in.

"So, you're completely okay with me dressed like this? This might as well be painted on, Kyoya, you should be furious. I am," she said.

"You were worried about them exposing too much of your skin, now you are completely covered and you are still not happy," he said.

"This leaves very little to the imagination, Kyoya," she said.

"Yes, it does, I shall be the envy of every man there," he said.

"I can't believe you," she said.

"Far more of you is exposed in a bikini, Haruhi, and you wear those all the time," he reminded her.

"Yes, in our pool or at the beach with our friends. I don't wear them to business meetings," she said.

"This is a costume party, and you make one hell of a beautiful spy. I'm sorry you're unhappy, but if we don't leave now, we aren't going to make it," he said ,taking her hand and dragging her down stairs.

Her boys looked great, Taizo was dressed as a vampire, Benjiro a knight, and Kioshi was a black ninja. The twins took so much care with their costumes, they looked like they walked straight off a movie set, or right out of a novel. She sighed, why was she the only one who had to be so exposed.

Her boys, being young, thought nothing of the fit, they only saw the accessories.

"Awesome, you and Father make such good spies," Taizo said.

"Yeah, you guys look great," Benjiro added. Their youngest just nodded his head in agreement staring at them.

The twins had left, while the boys security team secured the car and packed their overnight bags in the trunk. The security team got in the limo followed by the boys. Tachibana walked into the foyer, took one look at her, and stopped in shock.

"Not one word, Tachibana," she said, in anger.

"I wouldn't dream of it, Lady Haruhi," he said composing himself quickly.

The ride to the Suoh's was a loud affair as the boys chatting excitedly about the party, and their sleep over. Even Taizo seemed to have forgotten his earlier complaints.

They stepped inside the Suoh mansion and Haruhi nearly groaned out loud.

"I bet your costume doesn't seem so bad now, does it?" Kyoya asked, chuckling beside her as he followed her line of sight.

The entire Suoh family was dressed as a royal family, but not a modern day royal family, but one of old. Tamaki was wearing a kingly jacket, some kind of pumpkin shaped pants that came to his knees, and tights. He was adorned with gold, and velvet and tassels. His wife, Colette, was wearing a queenly type dress with a huge bustle, a long train, and a towering white wig. Haruhi wasn't sure how she was balancing it on her head. Their children were the prince and princess, Rene dressed identical to Tamaki, and Juliette, dressed like her mother minus the wig, thank goodness.

"There is no doubt in my mind that Tamaki designed each of these costumes. There is no way they are one of the twins own designs," Kyoya said.

"I was just thinking the same thing," Haruhi said, thankful for the first time for her stupid spy outfit. As bad as it was, at least she could breath, and she didn't have to balance a tower on her head.

"Those costumes are hideous, I'm surprised they agreed to make them," Kyoya said still staring at Tamaki.

"Are you really surprised? The twins jump at any chance to make a fool out of Tamaki. The only times they restrain themselves is for business, if Tamaki insisted on this they would agree knowing he wouldn't be able to stop himself from bragging about designing it himself. Therefore, no one can blame them for any thing but pleasing their customer. As ridiculous as he looks, Tamaki looks proud of himself."

As they neared the Suoh family, Haruhi noticed the potential business partners they were here to meet. They were from America, and the children voicing their homesickness of their country is what prompted Rene into begging his father to have a costume party. Apparently the children were sad they would still remain in Japan when their Halloween rolled around. Rene thought this would be a nice gesture. In truth it was, Rene was just like his father.

Haruhi observed the group as they neared. One man was dressed as a pirate, his wife dressed nearly the same beside him. Their son was dressed as a magician, while their daughter was a witch. A single man beside them was dressed like a cowboy.

As they neared, Haruhi heard the cowboy compliment Tamaki on having such a pretty wife. The way he looked at Colette made her dislike him immediately.

"Ah, and here is my business partner in this endeavor," Tamaki said when they joined them.

"Pfft, Rene, you look like a…" Taizo started.

"Taizo," Kyoya said sharply, cutting him off before he insulted him in front of guests.

"I'm sorry, father, it's just he looks…"

Kyoya glared at his eldest son. Taizo closed his mouth, instantly remembering his social etiquette. He could tell Rene how stupid he looked later.

Rene, ever his father's son, couldn't comprehend Taizo thinking anything other than him looking grand.

"I look like a real prince, don't I?" Rene said, bowing before them. "Papa, designed these himself. Aren't they something?"

"Oh, they're something alright," Benjiro said, glancing at Taizo. Haruhi could tell her boys were on the verge of laughing, so this time she sent a glare their way.

Luckily they composed themselves.

"Children, I think it is time for you to go to the party set up for you in the other room," Tamaki said. "Rene, don't forget to take care of Thomas and his sister, Amanda, remember they don't know anyone else here."

"Boys, I expect you to do the same," Kyoya said. "Help them feel welcome. Security will escort you to your party, and remain with you. They shall also be present for the entire night. Only Tachibana shall be returning with your mother and I."

"Yes, Father," Taizo said answering for them all.

"Be on your best behavior," he reminded them.

"And have fun," Haruhi added.

"Well, now that the children are being settled, I think introductions are in order," Tamaki said. "This is my business partner in many ventures, although we each have our own individual corporations. Ohtori Kyoya, head of Ohtori Enterprises, may I introduce…"

"Thomas Weston Sr.," Kyoya smoothly interrupted. "Age 39, Graduated with a 3.74 from the University of California, Berkley, well known for its business studies. A self made man who started his own medical supply business six years ago. The first two years went well financially, until it struggled in its third year. It made a rebound for the past two years and has currently doubled its revenue from the first two years. Married twelve years to Linda Weston, formerly Anderson, a house wife who raises their two children Thomas Jr. and Amanda"

The westons stared at Kyoya as he turned his attention to the cowboy.

"And Michael Weston, age 35, a former business major who dropped out of the University of Chicago to marry at an early age. The marriage ended in divorce rather quickly, and just as quickly he remarried resulting in the same unfortunate end as the first. Deciding to remain a bachelor he has lived the life of a playboy, only taking his brothers business ventures seriously the past two years," Kyoya said.

"You certainly do your homework," Michael said, looking none to pleased to hear Kyoya spout out his life story.

Sensing this, Tamaki intervened.

"May I introduce his wife, Ohtori Haruhi," Tamaki said.

"You don't just have a good head for business, but a good eye for women as well," Michael said casually. "You are a very lucky man, Ohtori, if I may be so bold, your wife is absolutely stunning."

"I am well aware of my wife's beauty, but I must disagree with the lucky part. I never leave anything to luck. When I see something I want, I work very hard to earn it, luck had nothing to do with it," Kyoya said. This man was irritating, and the looks he has given Haruhi since they arrived were rubbing him the wrong way. Of course, none of this showed on his face, as he continued to give this man his best host smile.

Kyoya could feel Haruhi bristle a bit beside him, though she too kept her feelings hidden behind a host smile of her own.

"Oh, Tamaki, if you will excuse me, I just saw Chii-san walk in. Haruhi, the ladies from my symphony club are just dying to meet you. Will you join us, Linda-san?" Colette asked, as she linked her arm through Haruhi's.

Kyoya repressed a smile, as he watched Haruhi struggle not to roll her eyes.

"Excuse us, gentlemen," Colette said to the group.

Haruhi looked at Kyoya, hoping he would save her, but he gave her a small smirk. "Remember, the watch and the ear piece really work, feel free to contact me," Kyoya said.

"I'll remember that," she said kindly, but Kyoya knew she meant she would remember this in a bad way. He was amused as he wondered how she would repay him for this.

"I don't care how hard you worked, I'm still going to call you lucky for landing such a woman as your wife," Michael said, never taking this eyes off Haruhi's lycra covered ass as she walked away.

"I came here tonight to talk business, Mr. Weston, not to talk about my wife," Kyoya said coldly.

"But it's one and the same, is it not? I mean, there's only one reason powerful men marry beautiful women," Michael said.

"And why is that?" Kyoya asked.

"Because even if the women can't understand the business dealings going on around them, even if they have no idea what is being discussed, a good bit of arm candy goes a long way for sweetening the deal right?"

Tamaki could see a slight shift in Kyoya's stance. Hoping to avoid the shadow king making a full blown appearance, Tamaki tried to redirect the conversation.

"Kyoya is right, we came here to discuss business, not wives," he said. "Kyoya, have you had a chance to go over the initial business proposal Thomas presented us with?"

"Yes, and I handed it over to my legal team. The head of my team did find some cause for concern, however," Kyoya said.

"In what way?" Thomas asked.

"Some illegal activity that I wish to discuss before making any further decisions," Kyoya said.

Michael looked shocked, then annoyed.

"Perhaps if your legal team, particularly your legal head is here tonight, we might speak to them and clear a few things up," Michael said.

"As you wish," Kyoya said. "Tachibana, would you get the head of my legal team please."

"Of course, sir," Tachibana said.

Tachibana returned moments later with Haruhi by his side. Michael looked confused.

"I have already met your lovely wife," he said, frowning.

"Yes, but you wished to talk to my legal head. My wife is the top legal advisor for the Ohtori Group," Kyoya said, enjoying this man's shock. "Haruhi, Mr. Weston wishes to discuss some of the concerns you found within their business dealings. Do you mind discussing them now, I know you were busy with Colette."

She gave Kyoya a look. He knows she would much rather discuss business, than talk about symphonies, she didn't mind in the least.

"I'm always ready to talk business, Kyoya, Colette and I can catch up later." She turned her attention to Michael. "While gathering information on your past business dealings, I was concerned to find that some of the money made several years ago was made through illegal gambling, there was also talk about a drug deal gone bad, but it appeared to be a one time offense, and the records were sealed, the final point of concern had been a legal pay off to a family after an accident where your passenger was an underage girl who was drinking."

"She told me she was 22," Michael said, then clamped his lips together. "Most of what you have brought up were more personal matters even though they did get tied into the business name. The sealed records should have been private, and therefore, none of your business."

"Any businessman worth his salt does a thorough background check on all dealings involving a company they may get involved with. The Ohtori and Suoh names both have an impeccable reputation for doing everything legally, and fully above board. It would be detrimental to both families if I did not access all information," Haruhi said calmly.

Michael continued to stare in shock. Thomas stepped in hoping to keep this business deal.

"I understand your concerns," Thomas said to her. "And you are correct, Michael had some personal issues that I am sad to say got him into some trouble and wrapped him up in the illegal side of things, but I assure you he has only remained my business partner, not because he is my brother, but because he has cleaned up his act. I guarantee you will find nothing but a clean business record for the past two years."

"Yes, I am aware of that, and while that is true, it is also true that you have only been in business for six years. There are no records long enough that ensure this pattern will not be repeated," she said.

"Forgive me when I say, I find that a little insulting," Michael said. "I slipped up, it doesn't mean I will do so again. My brother has already told me I will be without a job if that ever happens again."

"It is nothing personal, Mr. Weston, it's just smart business. We have to protect our own interests."

"Please, do not make my brother pay for my mistakes," Michael said to her.

"That is not my decision to make. My job is to find out all of the legal dealings within the business we may associate with and I have done that. The rest is up to Kyoya and Tamaki," she said.

Before the conversation could continue, a middle aged gentleman walked up to them.

"Good evening, Ohtori-sama, if I am not interrupting anything, might I have a word with your wife. An urgent business matter has come up and I need her advice rather immediately."

"Of course, Ichinose-sama, we can continue our discussion when Haruhi has finished helping you," Kyoya said.

"Thank you, I shall return her quickly," he said bowing to the group of men.

"Ichinose? Isn't that the name of one of the big hotel conglomerates here in Japan?" Thomas asked.

"He is _the_ hotel conglomerate in Japan," Kyoya said.

"And he seeks your wife out for legal advice?" Michael asked.

"She is his legal advisor on the side. He refuses to make any business deals without consulting Haruhi first. As you can see, Mr. Weston, my wife is much more than a pretty face attached to a beautiful body. She is one of the greatest minds of this generation. It is an insult to her brilliant intelligence to call her mere arm candy. If you refer to her that way again, I will personal see to it that the Westons never do business in Japan," Kyoya said.

"Surely your word alone does not influence the business done all over Japan?" Michael said, shocked by Kyoya's threat.

"Doesn't it? Feel free to test that theory if you must," Kyoya said.

"There is nothing to test, Mr. Ohtori," Thomas said glaring daggers at his brother. "You must forgive him, he is used to more casual business settings."

"Then perhaps you should remind him that you are no longer in America," Kyoya said smoothly.

Haruhi returned to his side. He put his arm around her waist.

"I think I have had enough business for one night. Please leave your full proposal with Tamaki and after careful consideration we shall get together for any further discussions. Haruhi, would you like to dance?" Kyoya asked, giving her his full attention.

"I would love to," she said taking his hand and allowing him to lead her to the dance floor.

After a bit of dancing, they circled the room twice, making sure to talk to every one who mattered, and some who didn't, because…you never know. After that they returned to the dance floor.

Haruhi looked at her husband. "So, what do you think of the Weston's?"

"I think Thomas is a fool for allowing his brother to be a business partner. I think that man is dead weight who will surely drag his brother down with him. Which is a shame, for I rather liked the older one," Kyoya said.

"Then you're not going to do business with them," she guessed.

"I will not make that determination until I read his final proposal and have you do a little more digging. Right now, I have no interest in the Weston brothers," he said, looking down at her and smirking.

"Is that so," she said. "Might I ask what you are interested in at this moment?"

"All evening I have been interested in a certain spy who has captivated my attention," he said.

"Oh, what a coincidence, I have had my eye on a certain spy as well," she said.

"Is that right? Care to tell me what it is about him that caught your eye?"

"Well, for starters, he is too good looking for his own good. I am not the only woman who has had her eye on him. Not that I can blame them, he does do justice to a tight pair of leather pants. But if I am being honest with you, his looks are not his most attractive feature," she said.

"Really? What is his most attractive feature?" he asked.

"Well, you see, I've known him since high school. We used to call him the shadow king because he is so ruthless when doing business. He takes no prisoners, but I will admit I get quite turned on by how scary he can be," she said.

"So, you're into dangerous men?"

"Maybe. What about you?"

"What about me?" he asked.

"What about the spy who has caught your attention?"

"Like you, I have known her since high school. Her mind is as hot as her body, but I must confess, when she is dressed for a mission, I have a hard time concentrating on her brain," he said.

She looked at him. He was facing away from the dim light, so there was no glare on his glasses to hide his emotions from her. The passion in his eyes stirred something inside of her.

"I think I am done with this party," she whispered as she pressed herself against him.

"Oh, is there something else you would rather be doing?" he asked.

"Yes, I would rather take that spy home with me," she said.

"I think he will whole heartedly agree," he said.

"That's good news," she said.

"Indeed," he said, grabbing her hand and taking her off the dance floor.

After saying goodbye to the Suoh's, the Weston's, and their boys, they got into their limo. Kyoya raised the dividing glass and yanked Haruhi onto his lap.

"You really did look incredible tonight. Every time that Weston guy looked at you I wanted to punch him," Kyoya admitted as he began kissing her neck.

"A cowboy has nothing on a spy, and that man has nothing on you, Kyoya, no man does," she said, before running her hands through his hair, pulling his head back, and kissing him for all she was worth.

"I don't think I can make it home," he said fingering the zipper at her neck.

"You have to, love, unless you want Tachibana to open the door for us in the middle of it," she said.

"I shall pass on that," he said running his hands up and down her petite frame.

They were home in no time, and Kyoya didn't even wait for their door to be opened for them before pulling her out of the limo and racing her to their bedroom. Once inside, he pushed her against the wall, and pressed himself to her back.

"What are you doing?" she asked, breathlessly.

"I am getting you out of this as quickly as possible. While you look delectable in it, I have been tortured long enough," he said pulling the zipper down roughly.

"Tortured?" she asked.

"You still don't understand, do you, what your body does for lycra, what your body has done to me," he said pressing himself against her. "Can you feel it, Haruhi, can you feel what you do to me?"

He ran his fingers along her back as he peeled the body suit off of her. She spun around making quick work of his utility belt.

"I know what you mean, you and leather were made for each other, Kyoya," she said as they continued to undress each other.

He grabbed her face and kissed her as he backed her up to their bed. She fell down upon it, he landed heavily on top of her.

She barely flinched and when he went to move so he wouldn't crush her, she pulled him closer.

"Don't," she whispered. "I want to feel your weight upon me."

He growled into their kiss, biting her lips then soothing the slight sting with his tongue. His lips moved down her neck, nipping and sucking and soothing.

"Kyoya," she moaned, and he wanted her more in that moment than he had all night long. He straddled himself above her so he could reach over and place his glasses on the night stand.

When he looked down at her he made no move to get closer. He just stared at her.

"What is it?" she asked, surprised he suddenly stopped.

"Nothing, just thinking about that night at the beach house, and how badly I wanted to kiss you. I wanted you as badly as I do right now," he said.

"As far as I know I have no lessons to learn, so what's stopping you?" she asked.

"Nothing," he said, before running his lips along every inch of her skin.

"Kyoya, please stop the torture," she whimpered as her body moved beneath his.

"How do you wish for me to do that, Haruhi?" he asked.

"You know how," she panted.

"Tell me," he demanded, as he pinned her wrists above her head.

"I want you, I always want you," she whispered, arching her body into his.

He kissed her fiercely, and in one swift move, he became a part of her. His kiss deepened as he moved above her. She whimpered into his mouth moving right along with him.

She bit his bottom lip, pulling it, sucking on it, until he growled and let go of her wrists so he could wrap his arms around her and pull her tighter against him.

He had no idea if it was the way that Weston guy looked at her, or the way she was dressed all evening, or the way she felt in her bikini pressed against him earlier in the day, or a combination of all of those things, but he couldn't get close enough to her.

After all the years they had been together, he still felt like a teenager around her. Still felt the way he did in college when he knew he couldn't make it home, and so he ravaged her in hidden rooms, secret stairwells, and once on the beach beneath a wooden board walk.

She felt so damn good, and she kissed him so perfectly, and moaned so seductively. She was hot, and sweet, and she was all his. He had never loved another, never wanted any other girl, never would.

"Kyoya," she cried his name as she raked her nails down his back. The sweet sound of her voice combined with the hot sting on his back pulled him from his thoughts. Her body was tensing, she was close, he was pushing her further and further, and when he pushed her as far as she could go, he felt her free fall, but she didn't go alone. She pulled him right along with her, just as she always did.

"Haruhi," he moaned as he stilled above her, whispering her name like a prayer. He collapsed on top of her, holding her close. He tried to move so he wouldn't crush her, but once again she stopped him.

"Don't move yet," she whispered. "You're so warm, and your heart is beating so fast. I want to feel it slow down with mine."

He looked at her. Her red lipstick was long gone, probably smeared on his own lips, but he didn't care.

"I love you, Haruhi," he whispered.

"I love you, too," she whispered back.

He closed his eyes and savored her soft, warm skin pressed against his own. He had been wrong earlier by the pool, this was the most content he had ever felt in his life.

A/N:(again) well, here it is. I felt like it got a little too wordy and descriptive for a one-shot. Sorry, I'm new to these. Any feedback would be greatly appreciated. I hope you enjoyed Haruhi and Kyoya's future, or at least my take on it. Hope to hear from you. Arigato!


	3. Haruhi and Hunny

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. That honor belongs to the great Bisco Hatori.**

A/N: I am so glad people seem to be enjoying these stories. Thank you so much for taking the time to let me know what you like about them. These one shots have been helping me creatively and have been a lot of fun to write. On to our next future family; Haruhi and Hunny! Hunny is difficult for me as he is the only host who just looked too young in the anime for me to view as a love interest, but if I tried to picture him a little older, it became a little easier. Not sure how it's going to turn out, but here we go! Enjoy!

"Is everything all set for this afternoon?" Hunny asked his cousin as they observed their students in the family dojo.

"Hn," Mori said, never taking his eyes off the pairings that were sparring.

"Are you sure, Takashi? Are you sure everyone is going to remember what they were supposed to do for today? The only person I do trust to do his part correctly is Kyo-chan," he said, looking worried.

"Tamaki and the twins were not happy about the barbecue being on the beach, they thought it should be at a fancier location, but they relented and agreed eventually," Mori said.

"Hmph," Hunny said, looking grumpy at his cousins words. "It's what Haru-chan wanted, and what Haru-chan wants, Haru-chan gets. It's her birthday, after all."

"Hn," Mori said agreeing with him. "Do not worry, Mitsukuni. They may not have been happy with the venue, but they will do anything for Haruhi. They won't let you down."

Hunny frowned at Mori's words. They _would_ do anything for Haruhi and not because it was her birthday, but because of how they all felt about her. In the beginning, Hunny thought their relationship might break the bonds of the hosts, but one by one, they all came around…eventually. It took longer than he thought it would, but…

"Mitsukuni," Mori said, looking down at him carefully.

"It's okay, Takashi, I was just thinking about when me and Haru-chan first got together," he said quietly.

"Ah," Mori said, remembering that fiasco quite well.

"You were the only one who was happy for us," Hunny said, a trace of sadness still in his voice when he spoke of it.

"Haruhi is like a sister to me, so I was not as…affected as the rest of our friends," Mori said, choosing his words carefully.

Hunny frowned at Mori's use of the word _friends._ Yes, they were his friends and yet they nearly turned from both him and Haruhi when they found out they were together. Hunny eventually accepted all of their apologies, and he is not one to hold grudges, but just because he forgave doesn't mean he could ever forget each of their reactions.

He had started falling for Haruhi as soon as he met her, and the longer he knew her, the harder he fell. He did nothing about these feelings while he was in high school, how could he? He was the loli-boy of the group, the only one who was shorter than the petite natural host. The one who sat on customers laps, held Usa-chan, and ate cake.

Haruhi never judged him for any of those things. She always treated him with respect, and sought his advice on certain things several times, once she realized he was nearly as observant as Kyoya. Still, regardless of how she treated him, he just couldn't bring himself to confess his feelings.

By the time he graduated high school, he was head over heels in love. He knew he could never accept anyone other than Haruhi, and yet, because he loved her so much he was terrified of rejection. If she could not return his feelings, it would have shattered him, and so he graduated, watched her from a distance when him and Mori visited the host club, and prayed to every god he knew that one of the other hosts wouldn't steal her heart.

By the time she graduated from high school, Hunny had grown five inches and had spent more time with her throughout those couple of years. They studied together, met at cafes for lunch, and called each other just to stay in touch. The day of her graduation, he saw something in her eyes that he never saw before. An interest that had been growing, and suddenly seemed to bloom on that day.

Afraid to waste another second, he asked her out the moment her graduation was over. His heart was pounding, his chest hurt, and he struggled to keep his eyes from filling with tears he was so scared, but he swallowed his fear, and asked her to be his girl.

Haruhi tilted her head, smiled brightly at him, and gave him a quiet yes, as a slight blush raced across her adorable cheeks. She leaned over and kissed him on the mouth. Her kiss was so brief, so light, he barely felt her lips brush against his, but he was so happy she wanted to be with him he spent the rest of the afternoon walking in the clouds. Mori had been so happy for them, that Hunny couldn't wait for that evening to arrive so he could share his news with the rest of the hosts. What he didn't expect was the complete fall out that had occurred that night.

That night there was a huge party at the Hitachiin mansion in honor of Haruhi and the twins graduation. Hunny was beaming as they arrived at the mansion holding hands. The moment the members of the host club saw their linked hands they all froze.

 **Flashback:**

"Haruhiiiii, come to daddy so he can congratulate you," Tamaki said, wrapping his arms around her.

She pushed him away, while he stuttered and complained about her rough treatment. The next to glomp her were the twins, who looked just as surprised when she pushed them away after a quick hug. Everyone stared at their hands, as Haruhi stepped toward Hunny and put her hand back in his.

Kyoya was the first to speak.

"Is there anything the two of you would like to tell us?" Kyoya asked, his voice steady but cold.

"Yes," Hunny blurted out with a big smile on his face.

"Perhaps we can discuss this among just us," Mori suggested, sensing the tension building.

"Agreed," Kyoya said, eyeing both Tamaki and Hikaru.

"Let's go out to the gazebo in the garden," Kaoru suggested. They walked out to the garden, Haruhi never letting go of Hunny's hand.

"Well, what is it you have to tell us?" Kyoya asked, getting right down to business as usual.

"I asked Haru-chan to be my girlfriend after her graduation, and she said yes!" Hunny said excitedly. He let loose a bomb he didn't even know he was dropping, and the explosion quickly followed.

"WHAT?!" Hikaru shouted, clenching his fists.

"Are you serious?" Kaoru asked, looking as devastated as Hikaru, despite sounding much calmer.

" _Are_ you serious?" Tamaki asked, his violet eyes filling with tears.

"Is this some kind of graduation prank?" Kyoya asked, his voice colder than Hunny had ever heard it before.

"No, it's not a joke!" Haruhi said defensively. "What is wrong with all of you? And what's with the third degree? We just announced we're dating, you should be congratulating us, not questioning us."

And then the real fall out began. The twins reaction did not surprise Hunny, nor did Tamaki's, but Kyoya…his reaction was a surprise.

"Congratulating you," Tamaki all but whispered, looking shell shocked, "so it is true?"

"Yes, it's true, Haru-chan and I are dating," Hunny said, wanting to be happy, but shocked by the reactions around him. He knew the hosts all cared about her in their own ways, but he was not expecting this bad of a reception.

"Haruhi…I…I told you…you knew how I…." Tamaki stammered losing the battle with his tears. They streamed down his face as he turned on his heel and was the first to walk away.

"Tama-chan," Hunny called out, looking as hurt as he was feeling.

"And now you're going to play the innocent," Hikaru sneered. "You're going to act like you have no idea why we are all hurt. Where were you! Where were you the past two years when both me and Tamaki were trying our best to win her heart?"

"Hikaru," Haruhi started, but he cut her off.

"I'M NOT FINISHED!" he yelled, effectively shutting Haruhi up for the moment. "You only came by the club a few times a month. You never acted any differently toward Haruhi than the day you met her. You knew how we all felt, me especially, I know you did, but you played all cutsie, _pretended_ to be our friend, then you sneak in and take her out from under me? I was going to ask Haruhi out tonight, you couldn't wait one more stinking day to tell her how you feel?"

"Hikaru," she said, but was cut off once more.

"Hikaru is not the only one going to ask you out this night," Kyoya said, breaking his silence.

"What?" she asked.

"WHAT?" Hikaru yelled at the same time.

"My father has been intrigued with you since you stood up to him at the fair, your first year of high school. He thinks we would make a good match, and I agree with him," Kyoya said. "Perhaps it's not fair that you said yes to Hunny-senpai before the rest of us had a chance to declare our feelings."

"Kyoya, I…" Haruhi said, staring at him in shock.

"Was I surrounded by enemies?" Hikaru asked, his rage building after Kyoya's confession. "At least Tamaki-senpai had the decency to tell me how he felt, but you are just like Hunny-senpai, acting like she means nothing to you then you were planning on ambushing me as well, at my own graduation party!"

"My thoughts, and my intentions were none of your business, Hikaru, they are between Haruhi and myself," Kyoya said calmly.

"Like hell, you knew how I felt! I loved her first!" Hikaru said, directing his statement to both Hunny and Kyoya.

"Hikaru, I…" Kyoya started but this time he was the one cut off.

"Will you both shut up!" Haruhi said, finally having enough of this display. "Kyoya, Hikaru is right about one thing, I never knew you felt anything for me. I've never seen you as anything other than a friend."

"I'M STILL NOT DONE!" Hikaru roared.

"OH, YES YOU ARE!" Haruhi roared back at him. "You don't know anything, Hikaru! I didn't just see Hunny-senpai a few times a month, we did things together all the time."

"What? When?" Hikaru asked.

Kyoya stared at her before speaking.

"Then I suppose I lost before I could even begin. I hope the two of you are happy," Kyoya said coldly before walking away.

Hunny knew instantly Kyoya was not wishing them well, he meant he hoped they were happy making everyone so unhappy.

"I asked you a question, Haruhi, when were you with Hunny-senpai?" Hikaru asked.

"All the time. We studied together, went places together," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he demanded.

"Because it wasn't any of your business," she said.

"Is that so! If you were just going to lead me on…"

"I've never led you on. I told you from the first time you asked me out, that you were my best friend and nothing more," she said.

"Do best friends just hang all over each other? Do they snuggle and fall asleep together?"

"According to you, yes! You've done those things since the day I've met you," she said.

"You knew how I felt, Haruhi, and you never stopped me from getting closer to you. If I knew you were going to break my heart, then I wish I never met you in the first place!" Hikaru said.

Hunny could see the devastation in her eyes at his words, but it was quickly replaced by an anger he had never seen.

"That can be easily remedied. If that's how you feel, Hikaru, than starting today we can act like we never met," she said.

He looked hurt for only a moment before his anger and selfishness got the best of him.

"FINE," he yelled. "Have fun eating cake with your little boyfriend," he said before stalking off toward the mansion.

Kaoru, who had said nothing this whole time, looked torn between talking to her and following his brother.

"Do you feel the same as Hikaru?" she asked. "Do you wish you never met me?"

He stared at her, he opened his mouth once but quickly closed it. Taking his silence as a yes, Haruhi bit her bottom lip before lashing out at him too.

"Fine, side with your brother, you always do. Hikaru's not the only one who's sorry we met," she said.

"Haruhi, I…" but he never continued.

"Let's go, Hunny-senpai. I don't want to be anywhere that we're not wanted," she said, and before he could answer, before Kaoru could say anything she pulled on his hand and walked them to his limo.

Mori watched them walk away before turning to stare at Kaoru. Without a word Mori walked toward the Hitachiin mansion. Kaoru was fast on his heels.

The second Mori entered the mansion he spotted the hosts in a separate room and headed right for them. He slammed the door against the wall and ran his glare over each of them.

"You call yourselves her friend," he said quietly. "You claim to all love her, but all of you had no problem ruining the most important night of her life. You all know how hard she worked to get into Ouran, how hard she studied to be at the top of her class to maintain her scholarship, how happy she was to earn her place at Ouran University, and then you all turned on her because she's happy with someone else? I wonder what love means to all of you, because what I just witnessed was not love. You should be ashamed of yourselves."

Having said his piece, Mori walked out the door and entered the limo to find Haruhi in Hunny's arms bawling her eyes out, while he rubbed her back and blinked back tears of his own.

 **End of flashback**

Hunny sighed, wishing he could stop his negative thoughts of that day, but for some reason they kept playing in his mind.

He had been willing to lose them all for her, Takashi included if it had come to that, but luckily he didn't have to lose any of them. None of them could stay away from Haruhi, none of them were willing to give up the bond that had held the hosts together like a family. Because of the ties that bind them, they each came back, one by one, apologizing in their own way.

Not surprisingly, Kaoru had been the first. One week later he called Haruhi and asked if he could meet with them. He apologized right off, said his brother was important to him, but he didn't want to lose a best friend and a close friend. They hugged, they cried, and he sincerely told her if she was happy then he was happy for her.

The next to relent was Tamaki. He had spent a month in France, nursing his broken heart, but when he returned he invited them both to dinner. He apologized profusely, explained his behavior was due to shock, and also sincerely wished them well.

Six weeks after the fall out, Kyoya approached them, under the guise of needing Haruhi's opinion on some legal documents regarding some new business venture he was considering. They all knew it was a smoke screen. Haruhi had not even been through college yet, let alone law school, if he was going to seek anyones advice it should have been Mori's since his legal education was further along than Haruhi's, but none of them questioned it. After discussing the documents with Haruhi, he explained to the couple that he was irritated about being blindsided by their relationship. It was easy to believe, as the shadow king was rarely surprised by anything. He told them honestly that he still cared for Haruhi, but he didn't want to lose either of their friendship. He never apologized but he did wish them the best.

Hikaru was the last to give in. Haruhi didn't speak to him for three months, and the time apart had taken its toll on both of them. They missed each other, even as they were angry, but they were both stubborn enough to wait for the other to apologize. Hikaru cracked first, appearing at Haruhi's in the middle of the night, and crying in her arms about how desperately he had missed her. He apologized to her willingly, Hunny received a sincere apology as well, but he could see how upset Hikaru still was at him.

By the time Haruhi graduated from college, Hunny had grown to 5 feet 4 inches, they had gotten much closer, and he asked her to marry him. They married shortly there after, and Hikaru nearly lost the fragile friendship he was rebuilding with her due to his rekindled jealousy.

Hikaru had taken a long time to mature, but he did it for her. Shortly after they were married he realized that if he didn't accept Hunny's role in her life he would lose her as a friend. That, he was not willing to do, so he worked on his anger, matured slowly, and finally accepted the fact that they would remain best friends and nothing more.

The day she passed the bar exam, Kyoya had hired her as a legal advisor for the Ohtori Group. Hunny had been very jealous about the time they spent together because of work, and the closeness that formed between them through the years, but he trusted them both and so he eventually accepted the close friendship between herself and Kyoya that none of the other hosts saw coming.

"Daddy, Daddy, Daddy," the sweet voices calling out to him finally freed him from his brooding, as he realized that practice had ended while he was lost in thought. His students were bowing to his wife in greeting while his children continued to call out to him.

His 5 year old son, Ichirou, was the first to reach him, quickly followed by his 3 and a half year old son, Junichi. His 2 year old daughter, Kimiko, was on Haruhi's hip, but squirming to get down to hug him. Sensing this, Haruhi placed her on the ground and she bolted to her fathers side.

Hunny sat down on the ground and gathered his children in his arms. He laughed as he held them to him, welcoming their greetings and their kisses. After giving him their love, they seemed to collectively look up at the giant beside him.

"Taka-oji," Ichirou cried, as he shimmied up Mori's leg, then his arm, and perched himself on top of Mori's shoulders the way Hunny used to. That cry was followed by another, as Junichi climbed his way up Mori's leg until he was held against his firm chest by one strong arm. "Taka-oji," Kimiko said as she held onto Mori's leg, rubbing her cheek against it. Mori smiled as he reached down and patted her head affectionately.

Hunny smiled as his children freely and openly gave their love to their favorite 'uncle.' Of all the hosts, that they called uncle, they were closest to Mori and Hikaru. Chika may be their uncle by blood, but even he did not hold the place in their hearts that Mori did.

"Happy Birthday, Haruhi," Takashi said, smiling at her.

"Thank you, Takashi," she said. "Alright, guys, let's give Taka-oji a break."

"It's alright, I don't mind," Takashi said, as her children held onto him tighter.

"Daddy," Kimiko said as she made her way back to her father holding her arms up to him. He scooped her up and nuzzled her face, while she giggled. "You smell sweet, Kimi-chan, like cake."

"Mommy made pancakes with strawberries and whipped cream. We had that for breakfast but your weren't there," she said, pouting.

"I'm sorry, Kimi-chan, but Daddy had to teach an early practice today," he said, holding his little girl tighter.

"It's okay, Daddy," she said sweetly.

"Where's Usa-chan?" he asked her.

"Mommy said she was dirty and needed a bath," Kimiko said, not happy that Usa-chan was in the washing machine.

"Don't be sad, doesn't she always smell so good when Mommy is done giving her a bath?" he asked.

"Yeah, she smells really good, just like you, Daddy," she said rubbing her nose into his shirt.

Haruhi looked at her family, still surprised she was a mother of three, and with Hunny-senpai of all people. She never saw that coming back in high school, but she had never been happier, and so she never regretted it, even though it did strain her friendship with Hikaru for a while.

She glanced at her oldest son on top of Mori's broad shoulders. Then at her middle son held securely in one arm. Her boys looked exactly like Hunny, and had most of his sweetness, though Ichirou was already a little blunt with his opinions, even at only 5 years old. Her daughter had her face, but her husbands, honey colored eyes and blonde hair. She was total sweetness, just like her father, Haruhi could swear she saw pink flower bubbles surrounding her sometimes.

"Haru-chan, we need to start getting ready, so we can celebrate your birthday," Hunny said excitedly.

"It's not that big of a deal, Mitsukuni, you know I'm not that crazy about my birthday," she said, hating to be the center of attention.

"Don't say that, Haru-chan, I love your birthday. Because you were born, I have you to love, and we have these three cute little bunnies," Hunny said.

Kimiko giggled while Junichi held his arms out. Hunny took him from Mori, holding a child in each arm. Ichirou stayed up on Mori's shoulders. His oldest son seemed as content to be there as he had always been.

"I must get going," Takashi said, lifting Ichirou off his shoulders and putting him down. "I need to get home. Tamayo will be mad at me if we are late for your party Haruhi."

"Don't go, Taka-oji," Ichirou said, trying to climb back up, but Mori stopped him.

"I'm sorry little one, I have to go, but you three will be staying with me and Tama-oba tonight while your Mommy and Daddy are away," he reminded them. "I really have to go."

"Does Tamayo even get mad?" she asked. She couldn't even picture it. Mori had married a very traditional Japanese woman who was as quiet and gentle as he was. They were a perfect match as far as she was concerned, and she never felt guilty the few times they left their kids with them over night. Between the two of them, she knew her children were getting plenty of love and tender care.

"Okay, time to get ready for the beach," Hunny announced.

"Yay!" the children cheered as they pushed their way out of Hunny's arms and raced for the house. Haruhi laughed as she followed her children inside.

After the children had been changed, Haruhi went to her bedroom to get dressed herself. She sighed at the dark purple bikini trimmed in black that the twins had sent for her to wear on her 'special day.' Honestly, what was wrong with all of them. It was just a birthday, everyone had one, and 27 wasn't really any kind of big milestone. She had grabbed the shorts the twins had included in the bag, grimaced, and threw them aside. She then went digging in her drawers until she found a pair of jean shorts that she had cut just above the knee from an old pair of jeans.

Before she could put them on, Hunny walked in the room, wearing a pair of black board shorts. He had yet to put a shirt on, and Haruhi found herself staring at her husbands, firm chest, and tight abs. He may be the shortest member of the group, his chest may not have gotten as broad as the others, but none of them could hold a candle to his muscular frame…well, except Mori.

"Haru-chan," Hunny whispered, as he pulled her in his arms. She could almost look him in the eye, but since he was three inches taller than her she still and to look up the tiniest bit. "You look so cute."

She giggled as he pulled her against him. The warmth of his skin permeated hers, and she sighed in contentment.

"I love you so much, Haru-chan," he said softly as he leaned forward and kissed her shoulder. He began nibbling on her shoulder, running his lips along the side of her neck. She felt his breath move across her ear. "You know that, right?"

"Yes," she said, running her hands along his warm back. "I love you, too, Mitsukuni."

He smiled at her sweetly, before placing his lips against her own, gently. He was always so sweet, so gentle. Well, almost always, she smirked into their kiss thinking about the times his desire got the best of him. He was uncharacteristically demanding during those times. She loved that side of him too.

He pulled away, staring at her with a puzzled look on his face.

"What are you thinking about, Haru-chan, that has you smirking like that?" he asked, knowingly.

"Nothing," she said.

"You are such a poor liar, Haru-chan. Tell me," he asked, kissing her a little more passionately.

"It's really nothing," she said, pulling back from him.

"Please, tell me?" he asked, between kisses. "Pretty please, with sugar on top?"

She said nothing, which caused him to pout. Then a devious smile crossed his face.

"Fine, don't tell me, but keep in mind, bad girls need to be punished," he said, pulling her flush up against him. He leaned down for the hottest kiss yet.

"What kind of punishment?" she asked.

"You'll see tonight," he whispered, before reluctantly pulling away from her. "We have to get ready. The others will be waiting for us."

She sighed, as she pulled her shorts and tank top on. A day with the hosts, she was exhausted just thinking about it.

The second they arrived on the beach, the twins came storming up to her.

"Why are you wearing those?" Kaoru asked, pointing to her shorts.

"Where did you even get those?" Hikaru asked, frowning as he looked at her.

"I just cut some old jeans that were wearing thin, what's wrong with them?" she asked.

" _Everything,_ _"_ Hikaru said.

"Yeah, Haruhi, you would have looked so much better in the shorts we packed with your bathing suit," kaoru said.

"You two are out of your minds. They were way too short," she said, putting Kimiko down in the sand.

"That's the beauty of them, they would have looked great on you," Hikaru said.

"There's no way in hell I'm wearing those in public. Stop wasting your time designing stuff that short, Jeez," she said, as she applied sunscreen to her daughter.

"You're no fun, Haruhi," Hikaru said, pouting.

Haruhi just shrugged as she continued to add the sunscreen to her children.

"Happy Birthday, Haruhiiii," Tamaki said, wrapping his arms around her and spinning her around.

"Me next, Tama-oji, me next," Kimiko said, putting her arms out to him.

"Okay, Princess, you're next," Tamaki said, sweeping her up in his arms and giving her a spin. A gentle smile was on his face as her daughter giggled as he spun her.

"Happy Birthday, Haruhi," Kyoya said, giving her a quick hug before backing away, sliding his glasses up the bridge of his nose.

"Sooooo," Hikaru said, wrapping his arms around her shoulders.

"How does…" Kaoru continued, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"The bikini look," they finished in unison.

"It's fine," she said, trying to pry herself out from in between them.

"Well, show it to us," Hikaru said.

"I just got here, I'm not ready to swim yet," she said, finally freeing herself.

"Who said anything about swimming," Kaoru said.

"Yeah, we're talking about seeing your bikini," Hikaru said with a smirk.

"Ugh, you'll see it later if I decide to go swimming," she said.

They exchanged identical smirks before reaching out to grab her. She tried to run from them but she didn't make it far. They were just too fast for her. They grabbed her and ran for the waterline.

"Don't, no," Haruhi screamed as they began swinging her between them.

"Haru-chan," Hunny cried as he did a series of flips hoping to stop the twins. He had just reached them when they launched her in the air.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" she cried, as she flew through the air.

Hunny kept his eye on her as he jumped in the water. He braced his feet in the sand, but the sand shifted just as he caught her in his arms. She landed heavily due to the force of the throw. Hunny landed in the water with Haruhi in his arms.

"You Jerks!" she cried, spitting salt water out of her mouth.

"Are you okay, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked, laughing as he pushed his hair out of his eyes.

"No, I'm soaking wet, and so are you, Why are you laughing?" she asked.

"It's only water, and I get to have you in my arms," he whispered in her ear as he pulled her tighter against him.

The twins dove in after them, followed by Tamaki, Kyoya sat at the table they had set up, and continued to work on his lap top, while Mori and his wife, Tamayo kept a close eye on their kids.

"Ugh, I hate the feeling of wet jeans," she said pulling on the material.

"Looks like you'll have to take them off," Hikaru said, a devilish smirk forming on his face.

"Yeah, it's not like you don't have a bathing suit on," Kaoru said.

"That's why the two of you did this," she said, sounding annoyed.

"Hmmmm," Hikaru said.

"I wonder," Kaoru finished.

Haruhi sighed, resigning herself to their antics. She stood at the water line, shucked off her wet clothes and dove back in.

"Yep, looks as good as I thought it would," Hikaru said.

"It sure does," Kaoru commented.

"Of course it does," Hunny said, pulling her against him. "Haru-chan looks cute no matter what she's wearing."

They continued to swim and mess around in the water. Some of Kyoya's security team started firing up the grill and cooking seafood and meat, while two of Tamaki's maids began laying out all the side dishes.

"Hhhhhh," she sighed, as she got out and began drying herself off.

"Don't you guys know how to do anything simple? This is supposed to be a barbecue. We didn't need all this. A few hot dogs and hamburgers and a couple bags of chips would have been fine," she said, watching the big production going on around her.

"Surely you didn't expect me to eat a hot dog, did you, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked her. "Do you have any idea what's in those things. According to the latest health study they contain…"

"Alright," she said putting her hand up. "Spare me the lecture, Kyoya, I'd rather not know what's in them, thank you very much."

"Well, it's your life," he said. "It is your birthday, Haruhi, so we thought you'd enjoy a little fancy tuna."

She gasped as she looked over at the table, her mouth watered just thinking about it.

"Well, I guess since it's my birthday," she said, conceding to their version of a barbecue.

"There's also king crab and lobster," Tamaki said, causing her eyes to light up more.

"Just don't overdo it and throw up like you did that one time," Kyoya said, smirking at her. "I don't think Hunny would appreciate you getting sick on him later."

"That was back in high school, I'm not going to overdo it," she said, but her stomach growled as she protested how much she was going to eat.

"No sex appeal at all," Kyoya said, laughing at her.

"Who cares about sex appeal? I've got an appetite, and it's my birthday," she said, not embarrassed one bit by her unlady like stomach.

After everyone ate their fill, Hunny played volleyball with Kaoru, Tamaki, and his oldest son, Ichirou. Mori and his wife were building a sand castle with the youngest two Haninozuka children. Kyoya was furiously typing on his lap top, while Haruhi and Hikaru sat on lounge chairs talking.

"I need you to make some time for me next week so you could model a new line I'm working on," Hikaru said.

"Ugh, you have hundreds of models at your disposal who would love the chance to wear your new line, why do you always ask me?" she asked.

"Because you're my inspiration, so it's only when you're wearing my clothes that I can see if the finished product is what I envisioned in my head. Come on, you can squeeze in a little time for me. You're going to love it," he said, digging through his bag and handing her his sketch book.

She began flipping through the pages and had to admit, the older Hikaru got, the better he designed.

"These are really beautiful," she whispered. "But some of them are too short."

"That's just your opinion, cause you have no eye for fashion. Trust me, this is what men want to see on a woman, especially one with a hot little body like yours," he said wiggling his eyebrows.

"Not all men, just perverts like you," she said, smirking at him.

"Oh, please, even men that work hard at being a gentleman, like Tamaki, can't help but stare at you when you wear something like this," he said, pointing to a very short cocktail dress.

He had just leaned back in his Lounge chair when he felt a little body climb into his lap.

"Sleepy, Hika-oji," Kimiko said, as she pressed her face against his chest and rubbed her eyes.

Hikaru was not surprised, she had fallen asleep like this many times when Haruhi would be trying on clothes for him.

"Sorry, I can take her," Haruhi said, starting to close the sketchbook in her hands.

"No, it's okay," Hikaru said, placing his hand on her back and gently running his fingertips in circles to sooth her. She was asleep in seconds.

Hikaru looked down at the little girl whose fist held his shirt loosely in sleep. He loved this little girl, this little piece of Haruhi that clung to him. If things were different…no, he wouldn't, couldn't go down that road. Her friendship was too important to him. He couldn't dwell in what if's, and so he held this precious piece of Haruhi a little closer to his chest, grateful that Haruhi was still his best friend.

"I'm going to take a walk," Haruhi said. "I can put Kimiko down on the blanket under the umbrella."

"No, she hasn't done this in a while. I don't mind," Hikaru said, still rubbing circles on her daughters back.

"Thanks, Hikaru," she said, before walking toward the waters edge.

"Anything for you, Haruhi," he whispered to her retreating back.

Haruhi took a deep breath of the fresh ocean air, as she walked along the edge of the water. With a husband, three kids, a family dojo, and a full time job, she didn't often get time to herself like this. Not that she would change one thing about her life, but every once in a while it was nice to be in nothing but silence and solitude.

She looked up at the sky as she walked along. She often wondered if her mother was able to look down and see what her life was like. Did she see her family? Did she watch over her children? Was she half the mom she remembered her own mother being?

"I am a lawyer, Mom, but my dream became so much bigger than that," she whispered.

"Hey, baby, what's a pretty little lady like you doing all by herself on the beach," came a voice that had her looking up from her feet.

"Yeah, there's no reason to be alone," said a second voice. "Why don't you let us keep you company."

She nearly rolled her eyes at the two men in front of her. Neither of them looked a day over twenty. Couldn't they see she was much older than them? Couldn't they see the wedding ring on her finger?

"I'm not here alone, I'm just taking a walk," she said, looking over her shoulder.

"Well, you're alone now," the one guy said as he reached out to her. "So how about spending some time with us."

She was surprised to find she was further away from her group than she thought. Just how lost in thought had she been?

"No thank you," she said as she spun on her heel and began quickly walking back the way she had come.

She tried to remain calm as the guys flanked her on each side.

"I said, no thank you," she repeated making sure her voice was a little firmer. She picked up her pace. She didn't run, they were close enough to grab her if they wanted to, so Haruhi took a deep breath and kept walking.

"Hey, don't be like that," one guy said.

"Yeah, we could have a lot of fun," the second one said as he eyed her up and down.

"I have…" she was just about to say she has a husband waiting for her when the first guy grabbed her upper arm.

"It doesn't matter how many friends you have waiting for you. They didn't seem to miss you while you took a walk, they're not going to miss you for a little bit longer," the guy said.

"Let go of me," she said with as much venom as she could get into her voice.

"Come on now," the other guy said. "It won't take much time for us to have our fun. What do you say?"

"No," she said, and with a strength that surprised the guy she pulled free from his grasp and began to run on instinct. She could see her family in the distance, Hunny was now building the sand castle with Mori and their oldest son, she was just wondering if they were still too far to hear her, when she felt herself grabbed once more.

"I SAID LET GO OF ME," she shouted as loudly as she could.

"I will, after we have a little fun, you understand?" the guy said pulling her closer.

She looked up in fear as he began dragging her the way they had come, now that she took a good look, they might both be young, but they were each as tall as Mori, and nearly just as built. She had just taken a deep breath trying to calm herself when she heard a familiar voice.

"Take your hands off of her," Hunny said, in that deadly voice he used only when he was really pissed.

Hikaru heard Haruhi yell out, he nearly jumped out of his chair before seeing Hunny go running down the beach, Mori fast on his heels even though he still had Ichirou on his shoulders. Kyoya stood up intending on joining them and Tamaki followed, nervously chatting about Haruhi. By the look on his face, his words were irritating Kyoya.

Having no idea what the trouble was, Hikaru and Kaoru decided to stay behind and keep a close eye on Mori's wife and the two youngest Haninozuka children. Hikaru held a sleeping Kimiko closer to his chest, hoping Haruhi had not been hurt.

"Heh," the guy said, tightening his hold on her. "Don't tell me the shrimp is who you're here with? We can show you a much better time then this guy, baby."

"You have three-seconds to take your hand off of her," Hunny said.

"Or what?" the guy sneered looking down at him.

"Times up," Hunny said, and with a couple of carefully placed karate chops to the guys fore arm and wrist he yelled out and let go of her.

"Owwww," the guy yelled, turning on Hunny. Hunny jumped up, spun in the air and kicked the guy in the chest. The young man went flying back landing hard on his ass in the sand.

"Why you little…" the guy said while charging at Hunny.

Hunny reached out, grabbed the guys wrist and tossed him over his head. The guy landed heavily on his side.

"Again, Daddy, again," Ichirou said from atop Mori. The little boy was so familiar with these kinds of moves that he did not sense the danger in the air. He thought it was merely practice, and so he clapped his hands and asked for more. "Did you see Daddy, Mommy?"

"Daddy, Mommy?" the guy said, clearly shocked that they were parents. The guy shook his head, unable to believe this little shrimp flipped him over. Rage crossed his face and he attempted to get up. He moaned as he did so, holding his side.

"I would stay down there if I were you," Kyoya suggested adjusting his glasses. "Oh, and while you're down there, you might want to count your blessings that Haninozuka Mitsukuni went easy on you and left you alive."

"Ha-haninozuka!" the guy exclaimed, obviously recognizing the name if not the face.

Hunny bent down until he was glaring at the man on the ground at his feet.

"If you ever touch my wife again, it will be the last thing you ever do," Hunny said.

The young man gulped, it seemed the deadly look in Hunny's eyes was enough to keep the man down.

Without another word, Hunny put his arm around Haruhi and led her back to their friends. As soon as they neared the twins jumped up.

"Are you okay, Haruhi," they asked in unison, each inspecting her with their eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine, luckily I was close enough for you guys to hear me. Thank you, Mitsukuni," she said wrapping her arms around her husband.

He held her tight as he kissed her cheek.

"Silly, Haru-chan, you don't have to thank me. It's my job to protect you," he said, relief flickering in his honey colored eyes.

Out of habit she nearly said she was not some weak damsel in distress that needed protecting, but since she still felt a little shaky from the encounter she wisely kept her mouth shut. She was never afraid of things like that when she was younger, but once she became a mother, she knew she had to stay safe for her children's sake, even if she always disregarded her own safety in the past.

Kyoya glanced at his watch.

"I hate to end this day on that note, but if you and Haruhi don't get going soon, you are going to be late for your reservations," Kyoya said.

The group began packing up their things as the servants from the Suoh house began packing everything into the limos. Everyone gave Haruhi a hug and a present before sending them on their way. As soon as they were home they grabbed the bags that had already been packed, and headed for Mori's house. The second the door opened the children ran into the house, making a bee line for the living room.

Mori was already sitting cross legged on the floor waiting for them. Tamayo was sitting in a chair near him, a tender smile on her face.

"Taka-oji," her children cried as one, before launching themselves at him. A huge smile graced his handsome face as the kids climbed all over him hugging him where ever they could find a spot.

"You two have fun," Tamayo said. "We have a busy night planned for the children, and tomorrow we planned on taking them to the park."

"Thank you so much," Haruhi said.

"It's our pleasure, Haruhi, we love them so. Enjoy the rest of your birthday," she said, giving Haruhi a hug.

"Thanks," she said, before saying good bye to her children and following her husband out to the limo.

"Are you sure you're okay, Haru-chan?" Hunny asked, pulling her close to him.

"I'm fine, Mitsukuni, you came before they could do anything to me," she said, holding him tight to reassure him.

"That was really scary, you should have told me you wanted to take a walk," he said, pouting a bit.

"I just wanted a few minutes to myself. I didn't plan on going that far," she said.

He wanted to reprimand her, but he knew her well. Haruhi always enjoyed her solitude, and she didn't get much these days.

"I know, I just worry about you, you don't realize how cute you are Haru-chan," he said, kissing her cheek.

"Oh, please, Mitsukuni, you're exaggerating."

"No, I'm not, even those young kids were after you. You're gorgeous," he said snuggling up to her side.

She giggled at his words, and didn't correct him again.

Haruhi was impressed with the inn he had brought her to for her birthday. They each took a shower, changed and enjoyed a lovely traditional Japanese dinner. Once back in their room, they changed into yukatas, and Hunny pulled a strawberry cake out of the fridge. He also pulled out a can of whipped cream and added some to each of their pieces.

"Happy Birthday, Haru-chan," Hunny said, before feeding her, her first bite of cake.

"Mmmm, it's so good," she said.

As soon as they were finished with their cake, Hunny opened his mouth and squirted some of the whipped cream from the can straight into his mouth.

"Your turn," he said pointing the can at her mouth.

"No, thanks," she said, having had her fill of sweets after eating the cake.

"Oh, come on, Haru-chan," he said, still holding the can out to her.

"I've had enough sweets, Mitsukuni," she said, pushing him away playfully.

"Maybe you did, but I haven't," he said.

When she didn't open her mouth, he simply squirted a line of cream along her closed lips. Her eyes widened in surprise, but closed the instant he ran his tongue along the seam of her mouth.

"Mmmm, you taste so sweet, Haru-chan," he said licking his lips. "I want more."

He sprayed another line along her mouth, and licked it all off. He thought about that guy touching her, about the comment he made on his height, and what he had said about pleasing her. For some reason that made him recall his earlier thoughts about their friends reactions to them being together.

"Haru-chan, why did you chose me?" he asked, feeling uncharacteristically insecure.

"What?" she asked.

"Out of all the hosts, why did you chose me?" he asked.

"Why are you asking me that?" she asked, surprised by the look on his face. "You're my husband, the father of my children, and now, you're going to ask why I chose you?"

"I just want to know why you picked me when you could have had any of the other hosts, well, except for Takashi who has always seen you as a little sister. I'm not the most masculine, like Takashi, or as handsome as Tamaki, or as smart as Kyoya, or as charismatic as the twins so…why me?"

He looked…sad? Doubtful? Insecure? She couldn't quite name the look on his face, but she didn't like it.

"Give me that," she said, yanking the can of whipped cream out of his hand. His eyes grew wide as she pushed him back onto the futon, straddled him, and yanked open his yukata.

She eyed his firm chest before squirting four lines of whipped cream across his skin. The first, across his collar bone, the second, across his chest, the third mid stomach, the fourth, just above his belly button.

"You have grown into a much more handsome man than Tamaki," she whispered, before licking the first line of cream off of him. "And, you may not be as tall, but you are just as masculine as Takashi." *Lick* "You're just as smart as Kyoya, and you're sweeter than he could ever hope to be." *Liiiick* "You've never judged me for being a commoner, and you never treated me like a toy, the twins could never claim that."

She lowered herself to the last line of whipped cream running just above his belly button. *Liiiiiiiiick* she swiped her tongue along his tight abs and felt his muscles tighten as she did so.

Hunny wasn't sure which was getting to him more, Haruhi's words, or her hot little tongue running along his skin. All he knew was that he couldn't take it anymore. He hooked his leg behind one of hers, flipped her, and had her arms pinned above her head before she even knew he was moving.

She gasped, as she looked up a her husbands handsome face, his cheeks flushed, and his eyes glazed with lust and love.

"And you're stronger than any of the other guys, you're the strongest man I know. I love you, Mitsukuni, I love everything about you, that's why I chose you."

Hunny's heart tightened in his chest. He leaned down and kissed her. Hard.

"I love you, too, Haru-chan," he whispered, before claiming her mouth once again.

He was in one of his demanding moods, she smirked into the kiss just thinking about the night to come.

Hunny ran his fingertips along her arm, across her shoulder, down to her collar bone, he reached a hand inside her yukata, as he parted it open. He sat back on his heels, admiring his wife, sprawled out beneath him.

"You're beautiful," he whispered. "My turn again."

He reached back and grabbed the whipped cream. He sprayed just a dot on the center of her lips before continuing in one straight line down to her belly button, then took his time lapping it all up as he headed south.

"So sweet," he whispered, as he kissed his way back up. He kissed her mouth roughly once again before spinning her around so quickly, she was face down before she knew what was happening.

"Kyaaaa," she cried out, and tried to turn to look at him. He pressed a hand to her shoulder and pressed himself against her. She arched her back as a cold line of cream raced down her spine. Hunny took his time licking his way from her lower back to her neck. She then felt his breath in her ear.

"I want you, Haruhi, do you want me too?"

"Yes," she said, arching her back against him once more.

"But do you want me as badly as I want you?" he asked running his hand up her back.

"Yes, I want you, I always want you, Mitsukuni," she cried.

He flipped her over once more.

"You are so cute, Haru-chan," he whispered before pressing himself against her and claiming her as his own.

"Mitsukuni," she cried out, then clung onto his arms as he began to move.

"That's right," he whispered, wanting to hear more of his name from her sweet lips.

His heart pounded in his chest, he thought about all of the times he had made love to her, the times she had told him she was pregnant with his children, the times he held each of them in his arms for the first time, and all the nights he fell asleep with her pressed against him.

His life would not have been the same if she had chosen another. He couldn't even imagine his life without her or their children. He didn't want to. He was pulled back into the moment when she tightened her grip on him and whimpered his name. She was close, he pushed on, driving her closer and closer to that edge, that edge that they always chased together, the edge that she balanced on, before leaping over, always taking him with her.

Hunny held her close while he tried to catch his breath. Haruhi was doing the same. He ran his fingers along her skin until he found her hand, when he did he laced their fingers together.

"Hey, Haru-chan?"

"Yes," she said, still sounding a little breathless.

"Will you still hold my hand when you're forty-seven?" he asked, looking at her with a sweet smile.

She leaned over and kissed the tip of his nose.

"Yep, I'll still hold your hand when I'm forty seven, sixty seven, eighty seven…"

He smiled that sweet smile reminiscent of his high school days.

"Thanks, Haru-chan, that sounds perfect," he whispered, as he pulled her flush against him, knowing that this dream that started in his last year of high school would last forever.

A/N: (again): Well, there you have it. Not sure how I feel about the ending, but Hunny was a little tricky for me. Would love to hear your thoughts. Can't wait to write the next pairing! Arigato!


End file.
